The Battle of Four Armies
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: The Subspace Army has come back and has teamed up with the Heartless! Will the Smash Bros be able to defeat them with the help of Fairy Tail, the Keyblade Wielders and the Elric Brothers? And it seems that Pit will be making some new friends...
1. Fairy Battle

It was another typical day of the Smash Mansion, Toon Link pranking Ike, Pit being an idiot, the bad guys being typical bad guys like always, Sonic running around, the good ol' things.

Link woke up from his bed, yawning. "Another beautiful morning." He said as he got up, grabbed his shield and sword and walked out of his room, almost getting ran over by Kirby...who had cake crumbs in his mouth.

"KIRBY! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Peach yelled, chasing after him. "I WAS SAVING THAT FOR MARIO!"

Link rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring that his cartoon version was just kicked in the shin by Lucina. "OW OW OW!" He yelled, jumping up and down.

"That's for trying to dye my hair green!" She exclaimed in anger.

He deserved it. Link thought and kept on walking until he got to the game room where Mario, Shulk, Ness, Lucas, Pit and Marth were at as he noticed that they were playing Mortal Kombat...and Scorpion just ripped off Sub Zero's head.

"OH YEAH!" Shulk yelled. "IN YOUR FACE!"

"Crap..." Marth muttered.

"Mind if I have a turn?" Link asked.

"As soon as Ness and Lucas are done." Mario said as Link sat down on the couch, and then Zelda walked in.

"Ah, there you are Link."

"Yo." Link waved.

"You got a letter." Zelda said and put it on top of his lap. "It's got an interesting emblem on it." She said as they all looked at the emblem.

"What is that?" Ness asked.

"I think it's a dancer." Lucas said.

"A red dancer? Nah...I say it's more of a deformed wing." Shulk said.

"Hmm...maybe it's a tail?" Pit said as they all looked at him. "What?"

"That's the weirdest guess I've ever heard from you." Zelda said.

"It's an emblem...but from what exactly?" Marth asked.

"Oh! Maybe it's from your universe!" Pit pointed out.

"I dunno...i've never exactly seen this emblem before." Marth said. "I wonder if Ike, Robin or Lucina saw this...or maybe even Lyn or Chrom?" He wondered as Link just shrugged it off and began reading it.

"Dear Hero of Time,

I have heard many stories about you that you are a very skilled swordsman. Well, I am requesting to have a duel with you. Meet me at the closest arena from your location whenever you get this letter.

Signed,

Erza Scarlet."

"Uh...who's Erza?" Marth asked.

"Maybe this Erza is a demon who is also a sword wielder." Pit said, earning more looks. "What?"

"The sword wielder I can understand but...a demon?" Zelda asked. "I think you've been hanging out with Pittoo too long."

"No I haven't." Pit said.

"Link? What are you gonna do?" Mario asked.

Link got up, unsheathing the Master Sword. "I accept the duel. This person can't be that bad, right?" He asked as he started to head out to the arena.

_A few miles later..._

Link walked into the mid-air stadium. _Alright, where are you?_ He wondered as he entered the stadium.

"So, you've arrived." A voice said as Link spotted a woman in the other side of the stadium, her arms folded.

"I take it you're Erza Scarlet." He said.

"Indeed, I am." She nodded. "You got my letter."

"Yep." Link said, readying his sword and then spotted some other people in the arena. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel and Pantherlily. "I wasn't expecting a crowd."

"I thought they would want to see me battle you." Erza said.

"GO ERZA! KICK THAT GREEN GUY'S BUTT!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't care who wins...as long as I get to see major butt kicking action." Gajeel said.

"Good luck, Erza!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Well, let's get this started shall we?" She asked as he nodded as Erza summoned her sword.

_Did she just summon a sword out of thin air?_ He thought. _Whatever, doesn't faze me._

Erza immediately ran straight to Link and immediately slashed him, but Link blocked with his shield and countered, knocking Erza by a foot and then she slashed upward to try and disarm him, but Link jumped back from this as he ran and then jumped up to slash down, but Erza blocked it and kicked him away.

_Oh, we'll see about that._ He thought as he ran straight to Erza as she did the same thing as they both slashed, but ended up clashing. "You're pretty skilled." He said.

"So are you." She said.

"However, I'm just getting started." He said as he jumped back as Erza slashed him, but he blocked with his shield and then countered, but Erza backflipped to avoid the sword and then lunged forward, but the attack was blocked by Link as he countered, but she jumped back.

_Time to change things up._ She thought. "REQUIP!" She yelled.

_Huh?_ Link thought as he saw Erza changing into Heaven's Wheel Armor. _Whoa..._

Erza immediately slashed Link, but he blocked the attacks and countered, but she jumped back and then flew up...and then summoning many swords and launching them straight to the Hero of Time, forcing him to dodge every sword that was aimed for him as he aimed his bow and arrow at her and fired arrows, but she gracefully avoided every arrow aimed at her, then she went into Black Wing armor and flew down to slash right through him, but Link jumped to the side and then aimed his hookshot right at her and immediately grabbed her leg. _Got ya!_ He thought.

_Nice try..._ She thought as she immediately went back to Heaven's Wheel and launched a sword straight at him.

_Uh oh!_ He thought as he was forced to let go of his hook shot as it released Erza's leg as she smirked and went into Flight armor, running straight to Link and slashing him, but Link blocked with his shield...however, Erza was immediately behind him and slashed him away, causing him to wince when he recovered. _This girl is something else..._ He thought as he took out a bomb._ Let's see if she can dodge this._ He threw the bomb hard enough to go straight to her.

_A bomb?_ She thought as she immediately went into Flame Empress so the explosion wouldn't hurt her.

_You're kidding me..._ Link thought as he ran straight to Erza, but she fired fire magic right at him, forcing him to block with his shield and then slashed her, but she blocked and countered but he blocked the counter as he then charged up his Spin Attack and then unleashed it, forcing Erza to jump back. Link then ran to her and slashed her several times as she blocked the attacks, but then Link kicked her away as he then threw his boomerang at her.

Erza raised an eyebrow at the boomerang as she raised her sword and slashed down at the exact moment the boomerang was close to her, causing it to fall to the ground...in half. _Dang it..._ He thought. _Well, at least she destroyed it unlike a certain angel that tends to cower when I throw it._ He thought right as Erza changed to the bandages around her chest and the flaming pants, causing Link to raise an eyebrow at this. I think she wants to wrap this up. He thought.

Erza ran to Link and slashed with the katana in her hands, but he blocked it and countered, but Erza held her ground and continued to attack. Link slashed upward to try to disarm her, but Erza immediately ducked and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him down as his sword was lying on the ground near a sword that was embedded in the ground thanks to a certain swordswoman.

Link tried to grab it, but Erza stepped on his arm as he cringed at this and then a sword was aimed at his neck, inches away. _Ah geez..._ He thought.

"I think we have a winner." Gray said.

"Indeed." Carla nodded.

"He is very skilled. I'm actually surprised that he could keep up with her." Lily said.

"But in the end, Erza's the winner." Gajeel said, glancing at Natsu and Happy cheering.

Erza put her katana away and had her foot removed from Link's arm as she extended her arm to him, a smile on her face as Link just simply chuckled and took the hand, as she helped him up and they just shook on it. "You fought well." She said.

"Yeah, you too." Link nodded as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. "I guess I found myself a new rival."

Erza chuckled. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the sky slowly got dark. "Uh...what the heck...?" Link wondered.

Erza went back to her regular armor and was frowning at this. "I'm not liking this." She said as they saw dark and purple particles raining from the sky and when they hit the ground... Primids and Shadow Heartless appeared in front of them.

"The Subspace Army?!" Link exclaimed. "I thought we got rid of them!"

As if right on cue, Natsu and the others stood up and immediately jumped up and landed near them, getting ready for action.

Erza growled under her breath and then spotted someone on top of the stadium. "You!" She exclaimed, catching Link's attention as he looked to see a woman. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Who am I?" She asked. "Oh, that's quite simple." She said. "My name...is Lust."

"Lust?" Lucy asked.

That's a weird name... Link thought. Then again, I've heard weirder names before...

"Are you the one responsible for bringing these creatures to us?" Erza asked.

"Why yes, I am." Lust replied. "Now...my dear pets. Destroy them!"

Link immediately attacked the Primids with ease. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching a Primid into another one as Lily transformed and slashed through the Primids.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

Loke appeared and immediately started kicking Primids everywhere.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

Erza and Gray were having a difficult time with the Heartless. Their attacks weren't working. "This is weird..." Gray said. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He yelled, but the Shadows weren't even fazed by the humongous ice hammer.

Erza clenched her fists and glanced at Link. "Link."

"Yeah?" He asked after he disposed of a Primid.

"We need to retreat." She said, catching their attention.

"Excuse me?! I was just about to wipe the floor with these little guys!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Our attacks on these creatures aren't working. We need to get out of here."

"Hang on, let me try something." Link said as he slashed a Shadow, but his Master Sword went through it, not even damaging it. "Alright, come on. We're going back to the mansion." He said and took out the Ocarina, playing Epona's song as Epona immediately ran through the stadium and stopped near Link as he hopped on, extending his hand out to Erza as she took it and he pulled her up, then Gray hopped on Epona. "Alright, go!" Link ordered as Epona ran back to the mansion, the Dragon Slayers being flown from their Exceeds.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy yelled as Loke was holding her bridal style as he started running to catch up with them.

"Go after them." Lust ordered. "They will not get away so easily." She said as the Heartless and the Primids went after them.  
===================================================================================================

**This is gonna be a fourway crossover collab with a friend of mine. He gives the ideas and I write it such as this! The power of teamwork! **


	2. Keyblades and Alchemy

Lust had watched the Heartless and the Primids chase after the group. "Now...I have other important things to attend to." She said and then walked away in a different direction.

_Meanwhile at Destiny Islands..._

Sora was looking out on the horizon by sitting on the usual tree and then Riku came by. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Shopping with Selphie and Namine." Riku replied.

"What about Xion?"

"She's not into shopping unlike those three."

"Ah." He nodded as they heard footsteps as they glanced to see Roxas walking up to them. "Hey Roxas."

"Hey." Roxas said as he hopped onto the tree. "So, what's new?" He asked.

"I have no clue..." Riku said. "However, I have been smelling the darkness lately." He said. "It's becoming quite...strong."

"How strong? Is Ansem bugging you again?" Sora asked.

"No, it's not that. I think it's stronger than Ansem himself."

"Yeesh." Roxas said. "Well whatever it is, I hope we don't run into it."

"I think we might." Riku said. "But, you'll never know...we might end up lucky and not bump into them."

"If we do, I'm game to taking them down." Sora said.

"Same here." Roxas nodded and then they heard footsteps to see Xion walking up to them.

"There you guys are." She said. "I was just about to go to Twilight Town for some ice cream. Would you guys like some?"

"I'm game for that." Roxas said.

"I'll take one!" Sora exclaimed.

"Eh, Sea Salt Ice Cream isn't my favorite flavor to be honest. You three can chow down if you want." Riku said.

"Your loss." Xion said as she made a portal and then walked in.

_At Twilight Town_

Xion walked out of the portal near the Station Tower. "Alright, time to get some ice cream." She said and began walking.

Unknown to Xion, Lust was walking around in Twilight Town, minding her own business. "Well well well!" A voice said as Lust glanced at Seifer who was walking up to her. "We don't see any pretty ladies like you here in this town."

_Is he for real?_ She thought. _Oh well, might as well play it out._ "Well, that's very sweet of you."

"The name's Seifer. What's your name, hot stuff?"

"Lust."

"Oooh, is that some sort of cute nickname that your friends gave you?" Seifer asked as he was checking her out. "I can see why...you have quite the lustful outfit."

Lust faked a giggle. "Oh stop it you."

"What say you we get out of here and have some...fun? If ya know what I mean..." He chuckled.

"Oh I'd love to...except..." She suddenly kicked Seifer right between the legs, causing him to scream in agonizing pain. "I'm WAY too old for you." She said as she then backhanded him and then walked away. _Crazy kid..._ She thought.

Xion was just about to go to the ice scream stand when she spotted Seifer on the ground. "Seifer?"

"Go away, you twerp." He said. "Can't you see I'm in agonizing pain?"

Xion looked at him. "What'd you do? Call Olette a bad name?"

"No..."

"Well whatever you did...it's a good look for you." She walked away before spotting Lust not too far off. "Did she do that to you?"

"All because I attempted to flirt with her and asked her to go have some fun..."

Xion blinked. "You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep saying that." She said and walked away. And yet, he still wonders why no girl will talk to him... She thought.

Lust kept walking, looking around town. I wonder if I accidentally made a wrong turn or something... She thought.

"Hey." Xion's voice said as she turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm curious...you seem to be looking for something." She said. "What are you after?"

_Should I tell this kid?_ She thought. _Eh, it's not like she'll cause a lot of trouble for me._ "You see...i'm looking for someone."

"Looking for who?"

"A boy named Edward."

_Edward? As in...no...let's not jump to conclusions._ She thought. "Edward who?"

"Edward Elric. I'm planning on disposing of him by myself." She said.

_Dispose of...?! Oh no...I need to warn him!_ Xion thought and quickly ran off.

"She was off in a big hurry." She muttered to herself before turning around and walking away before something beeped on her wrist. "Yeah? What is it?"

"How is it? Are you closer to what we're after?" A voice asked.

"I told you, I work alone. I'm on my own path. I just used your army to help me. So screw off, Midnight."

The voice laughed. "Your loss."

"Whatever." She hung up.

_Meanwhile..._

Under a tree, a boy was lying down under it with a huge piece of armor sitting next to the tree, reading a book. "Man, I'm bored..." The boy said.

"Brother, I think if you go do something besides being lazy...i'm sure there's something you can do."

"Al, I told you a million times, I don't plan on doing anything today."

"How about go on a date with Winry?"

"Nah..." He said. "I think I'll take it easy today." He started to close his eyes when all of a sudden they heard footsteps approaching them. "Hmm?" He sat up as they looked to see Xion running up to them. "Hey, isn't that...?"

"It is."

Xion stopped running and was panting. "Yo." He waved. "Haven't seen you since we took down that humongous Heartless together."

"Something wrong, Xion?" Al asked. "You look distressed."

"I met...this lady..." She said as she was catching her breath. "In Twilight Town..."

"Uh-huh..." Edward looked at her.

"She said she was...planning to get rid of you."

"Someone planning to get rid of me?" He asked. "I'm not surprised...it seems like everyone wants a piece of me."

"Yeah well..." Xion described the woman who she encountered as Al dropped the book and Ed's eyes widened.

"Lust..." Edward sighed. "That figures, I can never seem to get rid of her." He muttered. "But, I'm not planning on doing anything..."

Xion's eye twitched as she made a portal and nodded at Al, as they both picked up Ed. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Ed yelled.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Xion said as they literally threw Ed inside the portal and they walked in, as it closed behind them.

Ed faceplanted on the concrete in Twilight Town as he got up, glaring at Xion. "You didn't have to do THAT, you know!"

"Well, I didn't want you to end up getting killed by Lust if she ever had the chance to get to your place." Xion said.

"Well whatever..." Edward muttered. "Let's just get this over with." He said as they walked around Twilight Town.

"It's sunset already?" Al wondered.

"It's always twilight here in this town. Hence why it's called Twilight Town." Xion explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." Edward nodded as they spotted Lust not too far off.

I'm starting to think I made a wrong turn... Lust thought.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as Lust turned her head to see the trio.

"Ah, I guess I don't have to go out and find you." Lust said.

Xion quickly summoned her Keyblade as Al and Ed got ready for battle as Ed's arm quickly turned into a blade. Is that...what they call a Keyblade? She thought. "So, that's what a Keyblade looks like? I wonder what'll happen if I take it for myself."

"Like THAT will ever happen!" Xion told her, glaring at Lust.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you by force once I'm done with all of you." Lust smirked as Ed immediately ran straight to her.

"TAKE THIS, YOU HAG!" He yelled as he slashed her, but she jumped away and slashed with those nasty claws of hers and kicking Ed away.

"Heal!" Xion exclaimed, using Curaga on Ed.

"Thanks." Ed said as he got back up as Xion used Thundaga on Lust, causing her to wince from the humongous lightning bolt.

"Hmph, like a little lightning can stop me." Lust said as she started slashing them, but before Xion could block with her Keyblade, Ed placed his hand down on the ground, making a rocky wall to prevent them from getting hurt.

"Thanks dude." Xion said as she emerged from the wall and used Triple Firaga, but Lust jumped to the side and ran to her, but Ed came from the other side and slashed her to a wall. "FREEZE!" She yelled, using Blizzaga but Lust rolled out of the way and kept attacking.

Al ran to Lust and punched her straight into the face as she was busy with the Keyblade wielder as she was knocked away. "I won't let you hurt my friend and brother."

"My my, aren't we the protective one?" Lust smirked as she went straight for Al, but Xion got in the way and used Aerial Slam on her, and when she slashed her down, Ed was waiting as he slashed right through her.

"Take that!" Ed smirked.

Lust growled under her breath. "We'll meet some other time." She said as she pulled out something. "And when we do...I won't be alone." She said and then threw down a flash bang, blinding them for several seconds. When the light cleared, she was gone.

"Well that's just great..." Ed muttered. "Now what?"

Xion made a portal. "I think we need to tell my friends about this." She said as she motioned them to go inside as they did as she went in last and closed it behind her.  
================================================================================================

**Chapter 2 away!**


	3. Preparing for Battle

"MAMA MIA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Mario yelled after Link and the Fairy Tail group returned.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Link nodded. "The Subspace Army is back and I'm pretty sure those shadow things we saw were a new variety of them."

"This isn't good..." Mario muttered.

" The Subspace Army..." Natsu folded his arms. "What are they exactly?" He wondered.

"It's a really powerful army." Mario replied. "They are not to be messed with. They come in different shapes and sizes, they had really powerful leaders. In fact, Wario, Bowser and Ganondorf were a part of them too, but they changed sides after realizing who the real leader was."

"Who's the leader?" Lucy asked.

"Tabuu." Mario replied, which caused Lucy and Wendy to shiver a little.

"Okay, that sounds a bit scary." Wendy muttered.

"I think we need to tell the whole Smash Mansion about this." Link said. "The only ones who know about this are me, you and these guys."

Mario nodded. "Quick question...who ARE these guys exactly?"

"They're from a guild called Fairy Tail, which explains that emblem on the letter that Erza sent." Link replied and introduced Mario to the group.

"Nice to meet ya." Natsu smiled.

"You too." Mario nodded, tipping his cap.

Unknown to any of them, Duck Hunt was casually walking around with his nose on the ground until he spotted the three Exceeds. He knew exactly what they were because a low growl escaped his throat as he immediately ran to them. "Hmm?" Happy looked behind and his eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S A DOG!" He screamed.

"Huh?" Carla and Lily looked behind to see the mutt and Carla's eyes widened. "AAAH! GET THAT FILTHY THING AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

With quick thinking, Lily immediately transformed into his Edolas form and glared at the mutt, as Duck Hunt quickly screeched to a halt and looked at the humongous Exceed in front of him. The duck on the dog's back was immediately in shock. Lily had his arms folded. "Go away." He said as the dog whimpered and immediately ran off.

"Whoa." Mario said in amazement.

_One big group meeting later..._

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" They all screamed...minus the newcomers.

"You heard exactly what Link just said. The Subspace Army is back." Mario said.

"Do they have something to do with it?" Pit asked, pointing to the Fairy Tail group. "I bet it was a trap!"

"You idiot...I doubt they had something to do with it." Dark Pit muttered.

"So let me get this straight, the Subspace Army is back and this lady named Lust is giving the orders along with these shadow things?" Fox asked.

"Yes." Link nodded.

"That's just great..." Falco muttered.

"I'd get the Halberd ready...if it wasn't destroyed." Meta Knight muttered, glaring at Bowser and Ganondorf who were just whistling casually.

"We need to destroy the threat as soon as possible, or else things will get ugly from here on out." Erza said.

"Wait...I just thought of something." Peach said. "If the Subspace Army is back...does that mean that...Tabuu is back too?"

"Ah geez!" Luigi exclaimed.

"We're doomed." Lucas said.

"I'm just hoping he's not." Link muttered.

"Natsu." Erza grabbed his attention.

"Yeah?"

"We need to head to the guild to recruit more people for this fight." Erza said.

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come with you?" Link asked. "I mean, I think it might be a good idea in case if we bump into the Subspace Army."

"Alright." Erza nodded as the trio ran off back to Magnolia.

"As for us, I think we need to get ready." Gajeel said as they nodded.

"Hey, has anyone seen ROB?" Zelda asked.

"I think he went away after the Subspace Army was mentioned." Snake replied. "I can see why..."

Mega Man looked at him. "And why's that?"

"Well..."

_Back in Magnolia..._

"I seriously doubt that Erza would lose to a guy such as him." Cana said.

"She's not back yet, I'm pretty sure she lost." Droy muttered.

"Oh would you stop being so worried? I imagine that Erza will come back any minute now." Levy said.

"She's right. You just gotta have faith in her." Mira said, and then right on cue, Erza, Natsu and Link walked into the guild.

"Whoa, nice guild." Link said.

"Hey! You're back!" Mira exclaimed.

"Uh...isn't that the guy you challenged to a duel?" Lisanna asked.

"He is." Erza nodded. "He lost."

"Ah..." Mira nodded.

"We need your help with something." Link said.

"What is it?" Levy asked as Erza explained everything. "Oh my!"

"So an unmanly army is trying to wipe us all out?" Elfman asked. "Not on my watch!"

"I'll go too." Mira said.

"Same here." Lisanna said.

"You can count team Shadow Gear in." Levy smiled as Jet and Droy nodded.

"I might as well go too." Cana said.

"We'll hold down the fort." Makarov said.

"Alright." Link said. "Let's head back...the others are waiting."

_Back at the Smash Mansion..._

"So, you're just gonna stay here?" Toon Link asked.

"That's right." Master Hand replied. "We'll be here, cheering you on!"

"And considering who will join the Smash roster!" Crazy added.

"Alright..." Samus said. I swear...if you bring Ridley in, I am SO going to destroy you..." She thought.

"This is so weird..." Rosalina said as she was examining the Exceeds. "Flying talking cats?"

"That's right." Carla nodded.

"That's...interesting." Rosalina said.

Carla nodded and glanced at the Luma. "This yellow star thing is quite...interesting."

"It's called a Luma." Rosalina told her and explained to her about the Lumas.

"Fascinating..." Carla said as the Luma just giggled.

"Um..." Happy was glancing at Villager who was just smiling happily. Is he happy to see a cat or is he plotting murder or something? He thought.

The doors opened up, as they all looked to see the others walking in the door. "So, you all ready?" Erza asked.

"Oh ho, we are SO ready to kick some butt." Captain Falcon smirked.

"I can't wait to kick some Primid butt again." Pit said.

"I made all of us some snacks for the road!" Peach smiled.

"Oh! Is there some Floor Ice Cream in there?" Pit asked.

Floor...ice cream? Wendy, Lucy and Levy thought.

"I doubt she has some of that." Dark Pit sighed.

"Well, let's get going then." Erza said as they all nodded and went off.

"Brother...how about if we bring Ryu in?" Crazy Hand asked.

"...No."

"Oh come on!"

_Meanwhile..._

"If that's the case..." Riku muttered. "We might as well get ready because this is gonna get ugly soon."

"He's right." Roxas said. "Should we worry about the shopping girls?"

"I say leave them be..." Riku said. "We'd never get them out of trying on new clothes or new shoes or whatever they're doing."

"Well, let's go then." Sora said. "Should we go get Lea?"

"I was thinking we should." Riku nodded.

Edward had his hand on his chin in thought, wondering about something. "Something wrong, brother?" Al asked.

"I don't get it...Lust was killed a long time ago...so why the heck is she still alive?"

"Maybe Wrath didn't actually kill her?"

Ed thought about it. "I dunno, that little squirt sounded like he actually did kill her..." He muttered. "Argh...this is too weird."

"Well, whatever the reason it may be..." Xion walked over to him. "I won't let her hurt you." She smiled at him. "In fact, none of us will."

Ed smiled. "Thanks, Xion." He said as the two of them hugged before the others walked up to them.

"So, ready to go?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Xion nodded.

"Uh, hold that thought." Ed said. "Can we go get some of my friends to help us? I don't think just me and Al will be a good idea."

"That sounds like a good idea." Roxas said as Xion made a portal as they all ran in.

_At Central..._

Armstrong was looking in the mirror, just flexing his muscles. "Hmm...ah yes..."

Riza walked by. "What...are you doing?"

"Flexing my muscles. I always like to stay in my top physical form."

"Of course..." Riza muttered as they heard a portal opened up as they looked to see Ed and the others walking in. "Oh, hello you two." She said and looked at the others. "...And others."

"Where's the colonel?" Edward asked.

"In his office." Riza replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Lust is back and she's out to kill me." Ed replied.

"I won't let that lady harm you." Armstrong said as Riza immediately went into Roy's office and explained about what's going on.

Roy immediately came out. "I was planning on getting out of the office for a while." He said. "Alright, let's go destroy that Humonculus."

"Right." Ed nodded and glanced at Xion as she nodded as she made another portal as they all ran in.  
====================================================================================================

**I got nothing to say, really...**


	4. The Ultimate Alliance

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What kind of a creepy town is this?" Pit wondered.

"I have no idea..." Luigi said. "But I think we made a wrong turn." He said as he turned around, but unfortunately for Luigi, Dark Pit grabbed his arm.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Me? No, why do you think that? I'm not scared."

"Good, then you get to go first."

"WHAT?!" Luigi yelled. "Why not have someone else do it? I think Lucy's more brave!"

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Um, I'm not stepping foot into a dark town until we know for sure it's safe." Lucy said. "For all we know...there could be creeps and weirdos in there, like Ganondorf."

"I'm not THAT creepy." Ganondorf growled.

"Yes, you are." Toon Link glanced at him.

"Alright, is anyone going to go in there?" Roy asked.

"Um...how about draw straws? The lowest one gets to go in first." Luigi suggested.

"I don't think we have any straws." Pit said. "We could pluck the feathers out of that duck." He said, pointing to the duck on Duck Hunt, which made Pit earn a glare from said duck. "Kidding!"

"How about just pluck the feathers out of your wings?" Dark Pit suggested, while grinning.

"You leave my wings out of this!"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Carla exclaimed as she flew up to investigate the town.

"I think I brought some straws in my picnic basket..." Peach said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not going on a picnic." Zelda told her.

"We could've stopped along the way if Erza didn't make us keep walking!"

"The sooner we defeat the Subspace Army along with Lust, we can have that picnic." Erza said.

"Alright…" Peach nodded as Carla flew down...who had her signature annoyed look.

"There was nothing suspicious in this town." Carla said. "Let's just go in before I start to snap from your idiocy." She muttered.

"Ouch..." Pit said. "That's harsh."

"She doesn't mean it like that." Wendy reassured Pit. _I hope..._

**Traverse Town**

"Wow, this is a big town." Mario said.

"No kidding." Bowser nodded in agreement. "I wonder if I can build a castle here."

"I called dibs. This is my town to rule." Ganondorf said.

"No way! I saw it first!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Eh, it's alright." Wolf shrugged.

"I suggest we split up to cover more ground and find Lust." Erza said. "We go in two. Link, you're with me."

"Got it." Link nodded.

_After all the teams were assigned..._

"Before we go out." Erza gave them all something. "This is a communications lacrima, use this when you spot Lust or something suspicious." She instructed.

"Alright..." Zelda said as she transformed into Sheik. "Let's go, Greninja."

"Ninja." Greninja nodded as they immediately hopped on the roofs and were jumping around to find them.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they took off.

_Meanwhile, in the fifth district..._

"Traverse Town? Why here?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's a good place to find Lust." Riku said.

"He makes a good point." Roxas said.

"I suggest we split up." Roy suggested. "That way, we cover more ground."

"That's a good idea." Ed said.

"Alright, so who's going with whom?" Sora asked.

_One organized teams later..._

"Wait wait wait, hold up..." Ed said. "You mean I have to do it alone?" He asked. "Roxas and Xion have like three in their team ever since we went to Radiant Garden to grab Lea."

"Hey, we made a team when we were in the Organization, got it memorized?" Lea asked.

"Sora, Riku and Roxas on another team..." Ed said. "Armstrong and Al in one, Riza and the Colonel in another..." He sighed. "And then there's me."

"I wonder if Riza and Roy are in a team together for something...special?" Roxas wondered.

"Aww! Do you two have a thing going on?" Lea asked.

Riza blushed and looked away. "Uh...no." she replied.

"We just make a good team." Roy said, sternly.

"Alright, just checking." Lea nodded. "Let's move!"

"I'm all alone...that figures." Ed muttered as he started walking in a direction while everyone else went different ways. Good thing Riza gave us these ear pieces so we can communicate if we spot things out of the ordinary, he thought.

_Back with Natsu and Happy..._

"I wonder if there's fish around here." Happy wondered as they wandered into the Fountain Plaza.

"I dunno...I didn't see any stores that sell fish." Natsu said.

"Well this town should because I'm craving it!"

"You always crave fish."

"You better believe it!" Happy giggled as they kept on walking until they spotted something.

"Hey, Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that tower remind you of the Tower of Heaven?" He asked.

"It sure does."

"Want to investigate it?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded as they went inside.

On the other side of the tower, Ed was looking right at it. "Well that's interesting..." He said as he walked in. "Huh, looks cool on the inside, I guess." He said.

Natsu peeked inside a room. "Hello? Is a lady named Lust in here?" He asked, but no answer.

"No answer." Happy said. "She must be hiding somewhere deep in this tower."

"Probably." Natsu nodded as they went into another room and closed the door right when Ed walked by the door.

"Let's see...where could Lust be?" He wondered, and then the door slammed RIGHT in his face. "OOOF!" He yelled as he was knocked down to the ground as Natsu and Happy walked out, as they noticed Ed.

"Did we hit him?" Happy asked.

"Probably." Natsu replied as Ed got up, glaring at them.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Hey, you walked into the door when we walked out." Natsu said.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to open it so damn fast! I don't have incredibly fast reflexes, you know!"

"If you weren't so dang small, then we probably would've seen you!"

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Ed's eye twitched. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I called you small, you got a problem with that, shorty?"

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Ed yelled as his metallic arm turned into a blade as Natsu jumped back as his fists ignited.

"Wait, Natsu! Hold up!" Happy exclaimed. "We gotta tell Erza about this!"

"You're right." Natsu said as the flames extinguished and took out the lacrima in his pocket. "Erza! Come in!" He called out right when Ed was calling them.

"Hey, anyone read me?" Ed asked.

"What seems to be the problem, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"You found something, lad?" Armstrong asked.

"I bumped into this guy in this tower that look somewhat like the Tower of Heaven, he seems hostile for such a little guy." Natsu said.

"I ran into this guy who slammed a door into my face after I wandered into a tower." He said and registered what Natsu just said. "AND I AM THIS CLOSE TO KILLING HIM!"

Erza's eyes widened. "We'll be right there! Where is this tower?"

"Did he call you short?" Xion asked.

"We saw a sign that this part of town was called Fountain Plaza. We're in the tower right now." Natsu replied.

"Yes, he called me short." He said and heard what Natsu said. "Fountain Plaza!"

"Alright, we're on our way." Erza said. "Attention everyone, we need to head to the Fountain Plaza!"

"We're almost there." Sheik said. "We'll probably be the first ones there."

"Not unless you got speed." Sonic said. "Jet and I got here first." A high-five was heard over the lacrima.

"Show offs..." Dark Pit muttered.

Natsu put the lacrima away right when Ed hung up as they continued to glare at each other until they noticed Sonic and Jet coming straight for them. "Yo!" Natsu waved to them before Sonic and Jet stopped running.

"So, this little punk got in your way, huh?" Jet asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" Ed yelled and then eventually they heard tons of footsteps as the other teams got there. "Well it's about time you showed up."

"We were in the third district." Lea said and then summoned his chakrams as they got ready for battle.

"Wait...hold up." Palutena said as she walked in the middle. "What are you guys after?"

"We're looking for a hag named Lust." Ed said.

"We're looking for her as well." Erza said.

"So we're all looking for Lust?" Riza asked.

"Apparently." Xion replied.

Ed blinked. "How come you didn't say anything about that?" He asked Natsu.

"You were being hostile." Natsu replied.

"Oh…well, never mind about that." Ed said.

"Hmm...if we're all looking for the same thing...why don't we just team up together?" Erza asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Riku said as they lowered their weapons.

_One humongous introduction later..._

**Traverse Town**

"Alright, let's go find that hag." Ed said. "I'm sure we'll find her eventually." He said as they nodded and walked around, talking to each other to pass the time...while Natsu and Ed were just apologizing to each other.

"I didn't realize you were sensitive to your height." Natsu said.

"Ah, it's fine. Everyone says it." Ed said and then sighed. "Though, I think some people do it on purpose." He said, glaring at Roy.

"Well, if you were drinking milk, you wouldn't have that problem." Roy said.

"Shut up," Ed muttered.

They eventually came across a dark room as the only light that was available was coming from Charizard's tail. "Ugh, I can't see crap..." Gray muttered.

Lucario closed his eyes. "There's a light switch not too far from here...it's near the Ice Climbers."

"Okay." Popo nodded as they walked to the switch. "Hey uh...where is it?"

"Nana is closer to it."

"Tell me when I'm actually at it." Nana said as she kept walking.

"Right there." Lucario said after a few more steps. "Move your hand to your left."

Nana found it. "Aha!" She exclaimed and then turned it on...thought it was only just a dim light. "Aww..."

"Well, I guess this will just have to do." Shulk said and then spotted someone. "Hang on, who's that?"

Erza looked at the person who Shulk was looking at. "Lust." She said.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Well hello there," Lust said. "So glad you come to join me," she smirked. "Ed, it seems you haven't grown an inch the last time we've met."

"You're just ASKING for a brutal punishment!" Ed exclaimed.

"And Roy, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"What? I never met you." The swordsman said.

Mustang looked at Roy and blinked. His name is Roy too? He thought before glaring at the woman. "You're not going to escape death this time." He said, aiming his fingers at her.

"Oh, so you think you can just burn me? I don't think so." She smirked as she snapped her fingers, as Soldiers, Large Bodies, and Bandits appeared behind her while Primids, Floows and Glunders appeared in front of them.

**Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Heartless?!" Sora exclaimed.

"We'll take care of them." Riku said as the Keyblade Wielders attacked the Heartless while the others were focused on the Subspace Army, though some of them went to attack the Heartless as well.

"ArcFire!" Robin exclaimed, using it on a Glunder and sent it away while Ike immediately slashed the Primids with ease.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as the Floows were immediately roasted by the fire and then they were defeated by Pit's arrows.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Levy exclaimed, using it on a Primid as it fell into the hole, and then it was defeated by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas yelled, as the Glunders were quickly defeated by it.

"None of my Spin attacks are working on these things?" Sonic asked.

"Only Keyblades can actually harm the Heartless." Riku explained as he used Aerial Slam on a Shadow while the others were defeated, and then Dark Balls, Tailbunkers, Blue Rhapsodys, and Yellow Opera Heartless appeared while several Bytans, Buckots, Mites and a Greap appeared for the Subspace Army.

"Oh no, I hate those things!" Pit exclaimed.

"There's no need to cry about it." Dark Pit said as he used Electroshock to immediately get rid of the Mites while the Pokémon were attempting to avoid being ran over by the Bytans.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" Falcon yelled, sending a Buckot over to a Greap as Taurus slashed through the Greap and the Buckot.

A Tailbunker flew down to hit Wendy who was in the middle of taking out a Bytan, but Xion immediately used Strike Raid to knock it down and then using Zantetsuken followed by a Triple Blizzaga to immediately get rid of it.

"Hmph." Mewtwo used Psychic to hold a Bytan in place as Ed immediately slashed right through it as Sora used Strike Raid to get rid of the Blue Rhapsodys and Yellow Operas as Riku used Dark Aura to get rid of the Dark Balls.

More Heartless arrived as they were the Large Bodies, Wyverns, Defenders, Invisibles, Neoshadows and a single Shadow while a couple of Gamygas, Tickens, Spaaks, and Roaders appeared. "A couple of flowers?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"They're more annoying to deal with," Mario replied as Erza immediately went into Black Wing armor as she flew up and slashed the heads several times as Al immediately punched the Tickens with the help of Elfman and Armstrong while Roy immediately set a couple of Spaaks on fire.

Roy, Marth and Lucina used Dancing Blade on a Roader that was close to them while Duck Hunt threw a Clay Pigeon at a Ticken and then it exploded on said Ticken. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, freezing the ground as the Roaders slipped on it and were sliding towards the others as Cana quickly got rid of them with some shuriken cards.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed, looking at Mirajane as she just turned into the Satan Soul form, and then seeing Elfman going into beast mode. "I think I'm gonna..." He fainted.

"Oh brother..." Falco sighed.

As the Heartless were defeated, they were replaced by Commanders, several more Neoshadows, an Orcus, the Veil Lizard and a couple of Minute Bombs appeared as Roturrets, Trowlons, Towtows and Cymuls appeared for the Subspace Army, but the Roturrets were quickly defeated by Pit's Guardian Orbitars.

"BACK SLASH!" Shulk yelled as he took out a Trowlon while Greninja used Water Shuriken on another while Riza shot a Towtow right between the eyes as Erza slashed through it to get rid of it, and then Wario sped by and ran over a Trowlon.

"How many of these do we have to destroy? This is getting ridiculous!" Ed exclaimed.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, hitting a Cymul. "Tell me about it."

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled as it got rid of the remaining Towtows. "Can't we just get to that lady already?"

After the Heartless were destroyed, a Guard Armor, Darkside, Trickmaster and Kurt Zisa showed up while Armanks, Shellpods, Armights, Autolances, and several Shaydas arrived, and everyone was really exhausted by this point. "You're kidding me!" Sora exclaimed. "When will this end?!"

Erza growled under her breath and clenched her fists. "If we keep this up...we're gonna be pretty much dead exhausted."

"What do you suggest we do?" Link asked.

"Retreat...we need to save any strength we have left." Erza said as they all nodded and they quickly took off.

Lust smirked. "That's right...leave. You'll never be able to defeat me so easily."  
===================================================================================================

**My friend and I both thought it was a good idea to include music...which is kinda funny because I was thinking of adding music in the first place! **


	5. Training!

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

Back at the Smash Mansion, everyone was resting in the lounge room. "I don't understand...how is it that we couldn't destroy Lust so easily?" Natsu asked.

"It's probably because she kept summoning Heartless and the...uh..." Sora looked at Mario. "What were they called?"

"Subspace Army," he replied.

"Ah," he nodded.

"It just kept getting ridiculous," Edward said. "I wanted to tear Lust into several pieces, not getting worn out by the stupid Subspace crap and those Heartless things," he muttered. "Seriously, why the heck does it have to be those Key things to destroy those stupid things?"

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Riku explained. "They'll come after Keyblade wielders no matter if you're tired, sleeping, really energetic...or just really stupid," he said, glaring at Sora.

"Hey!"

"If they have great fear of the Keyblade, shouldn't they be running away?" Pit wondered.

"They act on instinct so that makes them really dumb," Roxas replied. "Although, I think I've seen Heartless get a little smarter over the years..." he said.

"Isn't there some sort of way to get rid of those Heartless freaks?" Bowser asked. "I tried to roast them, but that wasn't helping."

"Sadly, the only way to destroy them are the Keyblades," Xion said.

"Wait a second!" Zelda exclaimed as she glanced at Link. "Your Master Sword is the blade of evil's bane! Shouldn't that destroy the Heartless?"

"I tried taking one out after my battle with Erza...it just went through it as if I hit nothing."

"I call bullcrap," Edward said. "You told us that your sword can destroy anything but yet not the Heartless?"

Link shrugged. "I have no idea, alright?"

"What we should do..." Erza said as she got up. "We need to train hard so we can destroy the Subspace Army more easily."

"What about the Heartless?" Al asked.

"We'll just have to leave them to the Keyblade wielders," Erza said.

"I think training is a good idea," Roy said.

"What he said," Riku agree.

"Now, let's do it," Erza said as they all nodded.

**Minor Circuit (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

Little Mac was punching a punching bag as usual, but this time, he was joined by Gajeel, Pantherlily and Bowser. "How is it that he can punch that fast?" Gajeel wondered.

"I have no clue..." Lily said.

"I AM a boxer..." Little Mac said as he kept punching the sandbag.

"Quit standing there and punch this stupid thing!" Bowser ordered.

In another room...Wii Fit Trainer was doing the tree pose. "Breathe slowly as you hold this pose," she instructed as Wendy, Lucy and Erza followed...and Erza had the Robe of Yuen equipped so she was doing it quite easily while Wendy and Lucy were struggling.

"Why me?" Lucy asked as she was about to fall. "I feel like I'm about to fall!"

"You're not the only one!" Wendy exclaimed, struggling to keep up.

"I have no problem," Erza said.

In another area of the mansion, Armstrong was showing off his muscles to Elfman and Ike. "You see, these muscles have been in the Armstrong family for generations!"

"Whoa..." Ike blinked.

"How about we do a man-off? Let's see who's the manliest man here!" Elfman challenged.

"Oh ho! A challenge? I accept!" Armstrong said.

"I'm game," Ike said. "Marth, hold my Ragnell. I'm gonna show these guys up," he said as he handed the Ragnell to Marth...as he fell.

"I think I need more muscles or something..." Marth muttered as he struggled to hold it up while watching the trio doing pushups.

Outside, Sonic was getting ready to run. "I am going to show you how fast I really am," he said cockily.

"Oh, I don't think so." Jet chuckled. "I'm gonna make you eat my dust."

"Hey, mind if I join?" Captain Falcon asked as the two looked at each other and nodded as he got ready. "I am going to beat you guys."

"We'll see about that," Sonic smirked.

"So where are we headed?" Falcon asked.

"To the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia," Jet smirked. "The finish line is back here."

"May the best speed demon win." Sonic said as a random Lakitu appeared in front of them and started counting down...and when the light went green, they ran off.

In another area, there were targets as Riza started shooting them as Fox, Falco and Wolf were doing the same thing, in fact...Samus and Dark Pit were there as well. "I ain't gonna lose to a bunch of weaklings like you," Wolf smirked.

"I seriously doubt it," Falco smirked. "I am going to wipe the floor with all of you!"

"Ha! I'd love to see you try," Dark Pit gave a cocky grin.

_Are they always this cocky?_ Riza thought as she was firing at the targets one by one, hitting them all.

"Don't get too cocky, Star Fox. I will be the one to take you down." Wolf smirked.

"Ha! Bring it, fuzzball! We're gonna take YOU down!" Falco smirked.

I feel like I'm the only one that's the sane one around here. Fox thought.

Kirby had the sword ability as he was clashing with Meta Knight outside. "Poyo!"

"I agree, we seem to be evenly matched every time we battle," Meta Knight said. "It's because we always train hard."

"Poyo," Kirby nodded in agreement.

Mewtwo used Shadow Ball on Lucario, but Lucario countered that with Aura Sphere. "No matter what you do...I will always be superior," Mewtwo said.

"Will you stop saying that?" Lucario asked.

"When I beat you," Mewtwo replied. "I am the world's most powerful Pokemon; I will not lose to some aura freak."

_You're still mad that you weren't in the Brawl tournament, aren't you?_ Lucario thought as they kept using Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball at each other but then Mewtwo used Disable on him, stunning Lucario for a few seconds and then Mewtwo slammed into him, knocking Lucario away.

"You asked for it..." Lucario muttered. "MAX AURA!" he yelled, Mega Evolving.

"Hmph." Mewtwo smirked as he Mega Evolved, and then they started clashing several times.

_Meanwhile...under a tree..._

Sora was resting under it, as he was joined by Natsu, Ed and Pit. "Ah, it feels great to take it easy," Pit said.

"No kidding." Natsu chuckled. "So..." He looked at Pit. "How come you can't fly?"

"My wings are crippled." Pit replied. "Lady Palutena grants me the power of flight but it only lasts for five minutes."

"What happens after five minutes?" Sora asked.

"My wings burn up," he said, looking away, embarrassed.

"Yeesh, I'm glad that I'm not an angel," Ed said.

"You?" Sora chuckled. "I don't see a shrimp like you being an angel."

"I think he'd be the world's smallest angel," Pit teased.

"Watch it!" Ed warned, but then he chuckled. "I'd probably be more like a fallen angel with a metallic arm."

"Oh ho! The world's first angel with an arm that turns into a blade!" Natsu exclaimed. "That'd be the day!" He said as they all laughed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A voice yelled as they immediately froze as they saw Erza with her arms folded, looking mighty pissed off. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING, NOT GOOFING OFF!"

"You're not our mother; we can do what we want," Ed said...which caused Erza to get angrier and then knocked the four of them out as she then dragged them in, grumbling to herself.

Back with the three men, they were doing an arm wrestling contest. Ike was standing right there watching Elfman and Armstrong. "You may have transformed your arm into a beast, but even that won't be enough to defeat me," Armstrong said.

"You've never fought this man before!" Elfman exclaimed. "I never lose to a man-off!"

"Well then, this will be the first," Armstrong chuckled.

_I wonder if I could actually stand a chance against these guys?_ Ike wondered. _Then again, I kept up with them during the pushups, the sit-ups, chin ups and then this. I wonder what wrestling would be like._

In front of Natsu, who had immediately recovered from Erza's wrath, were Lucas, Ness, Roy and Palutena. "PK FIRE!" Ness and Lucas yelled.

"EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" Palutena yelled as Roy just simply snapped his fingers but Natsu just ate it all up.

"Thanks for that, now I got a fire in my belly," Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he yelled.

"WOAH!" Lucas yelled as he and Ness bolted as Palutena warped out of the way as Roy simply side stepped out of the way.

_Interesting..._ Roy thought. This guy uses a lot of fire. He thought. "Tell me, what kind of magic do you use?" Roy asked.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu replied.

"DRAGON SLAYER?!" Lucas screamed.

"I think we need to have Charizard stay FAR away from this guy," Ness said as Palutena nodded in agreement.

Roy nodded. "With my fire alchemy and your dragon slayer magic, I think we'd be unstoppable," he said.

"It's a deal!" Natsu smirked, shaking hands with Roy.

_Several hours later..._

**Olympus Coliseum**

"I'd hate to say it, but you're way more manly than I am," Elfman admitted. "I think your muscles have muscles."

Armstrong chuckled. "You're quite the man yourself. It was an honor attempting to do a man off with you," he said and glanced at Ike. "Both of you."

Ike was on the chair, just groaning in agony. "I feel completely sore..."

"With these two crazy men? I don't blame you," Lucy said as Wendy was next to him, healing him.

"Thanks," Ike said.

"No problem," Wendy smiled and then the door slammed open, with Sonic standing right there and Jet right behind him.

"Winner!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No, I am." Jet said.

"Allow me to see who the real winner is." Lakitu said as he took a photo finish of it as Jet was RIGHT next to Sonic and Falcon was just way behind.

"A TIE?!" they both yelled in shock. They then immediately glared at each other.

"Dude, why are you behind?" Pit asked the captain.

"...I tripped on a rock." Falcon muttered.

"Alright, we need to do another race sometime," Jet muttered. "I'm not tying with a hedgehog."

"I agree," Sonic said. "Though, I have to admit. You are a good runner."

"You too." Jet said as they both high fived each other as if nothing had happened; almost immediately after, there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be...?" Al wondered as he opened the door. "...!"

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"Gluttony!"

Ed's eyes widened as he hopped up. "What is that ugly cretin doing here?!"

"Wait! Just hear me out!" Gluttony exclaimed.

"Is he with that Lust hag?" Natsu asked.

"I was," he said, softly.

"You WERE?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see..." he began. "I was revived along with Lust from this huge blue guy."

"Huge blue guy…?" Peach thought, then immediately knew who this was. "Oh no...HOW IS HE ALIVE?!"

"The Oracion Seis revived him." Gluttony replied.

"Oh great..." Natsu muttered. "THOSE guys again." He sighed. "Just when we thought we saw the last of 'em..."

"When they revived him, they revived us." Gluttony continued. "Lust was more interested in killing you," he said, pointing to Edward. "She wanted me to join her, but I was more interested in other things...like food!"

"Now who does that remind me of?" Dark Pit asked, glancing at Pit.

"I don't think of food all the time! Geez, just because I eat floor ice cream doesn't mean I always think of food!"

_He eats ice cream off the ground? Ew..._ Xion thought.

"Brother...do you think Pit has an unhealthy appetite?" Al asked.

"If he eats crap like that off the ground, yes," Ed nodded. "It just sounds wrong..."

"I left Lust by herself while I decided to run off and warn you," Gluttony continued. "But when I went over to your place, you were gone!"

"Wait, I thought you hated us...?" Ed looked at him confusion.

"Gluttony has nothing against you! I'm more interested in food," he smiled. "Anyway, when I was looking around for you, I spotted a blue blur running with two humans so I curiously followed them, and then I see you."

"How could you see us? Jet and I go faster than the speed of sound," Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe it was the captain who was struggling to keep up," Jet suggested, laughing.

"Probably..." Falcon muttered.

Ed patted Gluttony on the back. "Well, you're a bit late on telling us this since we found out that Lust had come back from the dead, but thanks for stopping by," he said as he was pushing Gluttony out the door.

"Wait, brother." Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "I don't think he'd harm us after telling us that. He seems friendly."

"Are you out of your mind? He was with Lust and Envy...and Dante!"

"Yes, but he seemed more interested in food," Al pointed out. "Like he said, he has nothing against us. He could be on our team."

Ed thought about it. "Oh, alright...he can be with us if he wants to."

"Oh yay!" Gluttony hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Gah! Get off of me, you fat tub of lard!" Ed exclaimed as he was struggling to get out of Gluttony's grip.

Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. "Oh, can Gluttony have a snack? I'm hungry."

Natsu's stomach grumbled too. "Oh, I'm hungry too."

"Poyo..." Kirby's stomach was rumbling too, heck...even Yoshi's.

"Yo..." Yoshi muttered.

Pit looked at all four of them and had an idea. "Eating contest?"

"Oh, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you guys!" Natsu smirked.

"What gave you THAT idea?" Dark Pit asked. "Were you thinking of food again?"

"...Maybe."

In the kitchen, there were tons of food in front of them, as they drooling just thinking about it. "Oh my...that looks delicious!" Droy exclaimed.

"You're not part of this," Jet said as he, Ganondorf and Bowser had to hold him back.

"Go, Natsu!" Happy cheered. "I know you can win this!"

"Alright...go!" Mario ordered, as the four of them began devouring the food...as for Kirby, he was sucking everything up.

"That's terrifying," Lisanna said.

"Oh my goodness, I never thought I'd see something like that!" Mira exclaimed.

"Come on, Natsu! Eat like a man and show them whose boss!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi smiled as kept swallowing the food one by one and when Natsu, Gluttony and Yoshi were about to eat their next food item...they were sucked up by Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled.

"Aww..." Gluttony pouted. "I wanted to eat some more..."

"Out eaten by a puff ball...that's just sad," Natsu muttered as Yoshi just simply shrugged it off.

"Okay, enough fooling around," Erza said. "We need to head back to Traverse Town and have a rematch with Lust."

"Right," Ed nodded in agreement. "That hag is going down," he said as they all ran out of the mansion.  
===================================================================================================

**If I recall correctly in the FMA anime, Gluttony didn't have anything against Ed and was more interested in food, so we both agreed that Gluttony would leave Lust behind and warn Edward.**


	6. Rematch with Lust

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Alright, now that we've trained...we should have an easier time with Lust," Erza said, as they all nodded and walked for the Fountain Plaza.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and was looking at it. "What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"I dunno...the Blade of Evil's Bane should destroy anything that's evil, but the Heartless aren't affected by it," Link muttered. "I wonder why."

"I wonder if it's because the goddesses didn't know about the Heartless," Ganondorf said, as the swordsman and princess looked at him. "It's just a thought."

"Goddesses?" Sora asked as he glanced at Palutena. "Like her?"

"Basically, but she's not from our universe," Ganondorf replied as Sora raised an eyebrow. "You see, lad..." he began as he listed all of the Smashers of their worlds.

Edward blinked. "What?"

"I'm trying to process this too, don't worry," Natsu said.

"What confuses you?" Luigi asked.

"Everything..." Ed replied. "Different timelines in this Fire Emblem thing, Mushroom Kingdom, a Duck Hunt world..." He sighed. "Man, that's gonna take me a while..."

"Same here," Lucy nodded.

Erza was trying to place where the Smashers came from, but she dismissed it. She'd worry about it later as they kept walking to the Fountain Plaza.

"You know, I've been wondering something," Sora said.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Whatever happened to the fountain in the plaza?" Sora asked. "As soon as Ed contacted us, I didn't see the fountain the last time we were here during our Mark of Mastery."

Riku thought about it. "Now that you mention it...I didn't see it either. I think this Oracion Seis group destroyed it for that tower."

"And speaking of the tower, I've been meaning to ask...what's the Tower of Heaven?" Pit asked as Erza stopped walking. "Uh...Erza?"

Erza turned around, and to their surprise...minus Fairy Tail...she had a saddened look on her face. "Did I say something wrong?" Pit asked, a little worried.

"No...you didn't say anything wrong," she said.

"You did seem a little shocked when Natsu called in," Link pointed out. "I wonder why?"

"It's a long story..." Natsu rubbed his head.

_One sad explanation later..._

"WHAT?!" Most of them yelled, Roy just had his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. Sure, the story was interesting to him, but all he could think about was beating the crap out of Jellal. In fact, Ed was having the same thought.

"Alright, that tears it. I'm going to find that Jellal guy and give him a piece of my mind," Ed growled.

"That won't be necessary," Erza said as she explained about what happened after that.

"Uh...Crime what?" Sora tilted his head. "That's an...interesting group name with someone like HIM in there..."

"I kinda wanted to tear him in two after a story like that, but what are you gonna do..." Dark Pit shrugged.

"Well...if you have forgiven him, I don't see the point in destroying him," Roy said. "But if he does something like that again, I'll be there."

"I doubt he will..." Natsu muttered as they eventually made their way to Fountain Plaza and looked at the tower in front of them. "So, we meet again..." He said to the tower.

"Is he talking to the tower?" Lea asked.

"Yep," Roxas nodded.

"I think that's a sign that he's lost it," Armstrong said.

"He lost it a long time ago," Happy told him.

"Oh come on, I still got SOME sanity left in me," Natsu said.

"You? I doubt it," Ness muttered as they walked into the tower.

"My goodness, this tower feels way dark..." Gluttony said.

"Tell me about it," Riku said. "The smell of the darkness is really strong."

"Wait, you can SMELL darkness?" Pit asked.

"Yep," Riku nodded.

"How can someone smell something like that?" Pit asked.

"I think he has a special nose for something like it," Dark Pit said. "Such as when you sense floor ice cream a mile away."

"I can't help it if it's tasty!"

"Mmm...ice cream!" Gluttony smiled, drooling just thinking about it.

"Actually, when you gave in to the darkness for so long, you kinda get an ability like that," Riku said. "I don't know how it works, it just does."

"Interesting..." Pit said as they walked into the same room. "Uh, are you SURE she's still in this room? She could've moved on us without us realizing it."

"Let me check," Lucario closed his eyes. "Pit, she's still in this room."

"Wow...I guess she didn't want to move," Pit said, scratching his head. "Oh well..."

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Come back for some more?" Lust smirked. "I guess you were eager to die."

"We went training," Ed told her. "Which is something I'm pretty sure YOU didn't."

"I don't need any training since I've been revived," Lust said and looked at Gluttony, giving him a confused and yet angered look. "You're siding with THEM?!"

"Gluttony doesn't have anything against them," he responded.

Lust growled under her breath. "Fine, then you can die too," she said as she snapped her fingers as Nagagogs, Puppits, Roaders and Roturrets appeared while Soldiers, Commanders, Blue Rhapsodys, Minute Bombs and one Shadow arrived.

**Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"We'll show you how the new and improved US can deal with these guys!" Natsu exclaimed as his fists ignited. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled as Roy aimed for the Roturrets who were aiming for Natsu as he was attacking the Puppets and Nagagogs.

The Keyblade Wielders immediately started attacking the Heartless as Riku used Firaga on the Minute Bombs, causing it to explode on the other Heartless and one unfortunate Puppit. "Can I eat them?" Gluttony wondered as he was looking at the Subspace Army.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled, aiming at Lust and firing right at her, but a couple of Auroros got in the way and took the shot for her. "Dang it!"

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as he went into Valor Form with the Fenrir and Ultima Keyblades out and went all out on the Soldiers as he immediately went for Lust right after that, but an Armank appeared in front of him and slapped him away with that claw.

"EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" Palutena yelled, using it on the claw but it didn't do too much damage as it attempted to slam down on them, but they dodged as Erza went into Purgatory armor and then slashed the claw in half, and then slashed right through the tank, completely destroying it.

_What the?!_ Lust thought as she called up a Dustflier to have it protect her.

"NOT THAT THING!" Roxas yelled.

"We can't do it alone!" Xion exclaimed. "This thing is really powerful!"

Link was looking at the Dustflier and then glanced at Zelda and Ganondorf, and then having an idea. "Zelda, Ganon!" He got their attention. "Lend me your power, I'm pretty sure if I temporarily have the three pieces of the Triforce, I think I can actually land a hit on the Heartless."

"What? No way, I'm not giving up the Triforce of Power to a kid like you." Ganondorf said.

"Ganon, he may have a point." Zelda said, pointing to the Dustflier who was easily overwhelming the Keyblade wielders. "If we don't do it, then they'll die."

Ganondorf thought about it. "Oh alright...but just this once." He muttered as they put their hands together as the three pieces of the Triforce glowed as Link had a glowing aura surrounded him as Zelda and Ganondorf were feeling a bit woozy, but luckily, Elfman and Armstrong were right behind them to catch them if they were to fall.

Link immediately ran over to the Dustflier and slashed it, as it was knocked straight into the wall, dazing it for a few seconds before glaring at the Hero of Time as Xion weakly got up and wiping blood from her mouth and then used Curaga on all of them. It roared at them and decided to whack them with the tail, but they dodged. "Take this!" Sora exclaimed, using Blizzaga Pursuit.

Dustflier landed and then breathed fire balls at them, but Sora and Roxas used Reflega to counter it and then Link slashed Dustflier several times and then ended the attack with a Spin attack as they were all unaware that a Greap was slowly approaching them, but then it fell into a hole as Virgo popped up near Lucy. "The trap was a success, princess," Virgo said as she also did a salute.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy smiled. "But...I didn't summon you…"

"Well, it was a success, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you have more important things to worry about then summoning me," Virgo pointed to Lust. "Such as her."

The Dustflier attempted to fly up, but Link aimed his clawshot at the tail and pulled it back, knocking it straight to the ground as Riku used Dark Aura and Xion used Sonic Blade, as it weakly glared at them as it roared and breathed fire straight at Link, but he blocked it with the shield. "I'll deal the final blow." Link said as he used Triforce Slash on the Heartless and then slashed through it, as it was defeated.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lust screamed.

"Oh it's happening," Ed smirked. "AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" he yelled as he ran straight to Lust with Natsu and Pit as Lust was attempting to block the Keyblade Wielder's attacks while Link was heading back to return the powers to Zelda and Ganondorf.

"Get me a clear shot!" Pit ordered as they moved out of the way as he used the Upperdash Arm to send Lust flying into the air as Sora jumped up and slashed her down where Natsu was waiting.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu yelled, knocking Lust away where she was shot at multiple times with Star Fox, Wolf, Riza, Samus and Dark Pit as she was screaming in pain and then Roy snapped his fingers.

"Ooo, this is so fascinating!" Gluttony exclaimed. "I wish I had food to fully enjoy this!" He smiled while watching everyone attacking the heck out of Lust from Armstrong's and Elfman's punching, Kirby's Hammer Flip, Greninja using Secret Ninja Attack, Mewtwo and Lucario Mega Evolving and doing a ton of damage, Shulk using Air Slash as Gajeel punched her down to Wendy who used Sky Dragon's Roar, where Ike used Great Aether on her and when he slashed her down to send her away, Ed was walking straight to her.

"T-This...c-can't be happening..." Lust muttered. "I was...supposed to defeat you..."

"Never underestimate the power of teamwork," Ed smirked and then impaled her to deal the final blow as he removed the blade from her chest. "And that's the end of her," he smiled.

"Oh dear...it seems like our friend Lust wasn't put up to the task to destroy you..." a voice said.

"Who said that?!" Link asked as they looked around as they saw a couple of figures walking up to them.

Erza gave them a hard glare, gripping her sword tightly. "The Oracion Seis," she said as they appeared right in front of them.

"We meet again." Midnight smirked.  
==============================================================================================================

**Bam! Cliffhanger!**

**Sure, Lust did try to put up a fight, but let's face it...there's tons of people and only her. You can see how THAT went for her.**


	7. The Oracion Seis Attacks!

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I never thought I'd see you freaks again," Natsu said, glaring at them.

Marth whistled and looked at Angel. "That girl looks hot."

"Marth, ask her if you could get her phone number for me," Roy requested.

Marth looked at the swordsman. "Uh...why?"

"Because she looks cute."

"She's a bad guy."

"I don't care!"

"Ugh..." Ike muttered, facepalming with Robin and Lucina.

"Fine...but if you get yourself killed, I'm not gonna carry you back to the mansion," Marth said in annoyance.

"Probably because you have princess-like hands," Roy smirked. "You like being delicate with stuff."

"Roy...you're just asking for me to kill you..." Marth growled.

Cobra blinked and stared at the Fire Emblem swordsmen. They cannot be serious... He thought.

Ed glared at the Oracion Seis. "So you're the Oracion creeps that revived that hag."

"Indeed, we are," Midnight nodded. "And it looks like that a mere shrimp like you can easily defeat the Subspace Army."

"Alright, you're just ASKING for me to kill you!" Edward exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this?" Erza asked. "Reviving some humonculi and reviving Tabuu...there has to be a reason behind this."

"I'm so glad you asked, Titania," Midnight smirked. "You see, when Brain was still our leader, he was serving under our lord, Tabuu," he said.

"We were ordered to activate Nirvana and cover the entire world into Subspace so lord Tabuu can rule it with an iron fist," Cobra said. "However, before we could activate Nirvana, we discover that Jellal was thrown into the ocean."

Natsu chuckled. "He had it coming."

"Lord Tabuu told us that Jellal was the key to activating Nirvana, so he sent us to go retrieve him," Angel said. "When we came back with Jellal...we discover that Tabuu had been killed by none other than you guys," she said, glaring at the Smashers. "Including the traitors that worked with the Subspace Army."

"Hmph...I found out that he was controlling Master Hand, so I had to do something about it...but unfortunately, he destroyed all of us," Ganondorf said. "If it weren't for Dedede's quick thinking, we wouldn't be standing here."

"So after you'd been revived by that fat penguin, you took Lord Tabuu out," Midnight growled. "We were going to go straight into Subspace after destroying Cait Shelter and any guild that stood in our way...if it weren't for Fairy Tail getting in the way."

"We tend to get in a lot of people's ways," Gray said, smirking.

"And ever since then, we were going to try a different approach and gather the Infinity Clock pieces to attempt to revive Tabuu by using Lucy...but apparently, that didn't work either," Midnight said, clenching his fists.

"So how did you revive him?" Pit asked.

"It's simple, you crippled angel loser," Cobra said, which caused Pit to immediately get on his knees and sulk, complete with a pout.

"Hey! That's not nice! You apologize to Pit right this instant!" Peach demanded.

"We broke out of jail from the Subspace Army and they led us to this Subspace Portal that wasn't closed after Lord Tabuu's defeat," Cobra continued, ignoring Peach. "We found Tabuu lying on the ground, so Midnight used a reviving spell to revive our lord."

"He was pleased that he has been revived and then with his power, he summoned up Lust's and Gluttony's bodies and ordered to revive them, so I did," Midnight said.

"So is there a way to activate Nirvana THIS time?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, no," Angel replied. "Lord Tabuu has activated it so as of now, it's roaming around, firing lasers to pretty much anywhere that's not covered in Subspace."

"Not unless we stop it!" Edward exclaimed, his arm immediately transforming into a blade.

Midnight chuckled. "You can try...but you will fail."

"Don't underestimate the Smashers! We can pull through anything!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Don't forget the Keyblade Wielders!" Xion summoned her Keyblade.

"Or the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward smirked.

"Hmph." Midnight snapped his fingers, summoning many Subspace Army troops. "Attack," he ordered.

"We'll take care of Midnight!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Link, Erza and Ed went straight for him.

**You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Sonic and Jet were immediately running and then taking out some Subspace Army, only to get kicked away by someone. "Ow...what was that all about?" Sonic wondered.

"Heheheh..." They looked at the man in front of them. It was Racer. "More prey for me to kill..."

Jet stretched. "I don't think so," he said.

"We'll be done with you without breaking a sweat," Sonic smirked.

"Heheheh...that is...if you can keep up with me," Racer challenged.

"Ha! Challenge accepted!" Sonic said. "You'll be the one that will be TOO slow!" he exclaimed as he and Jet entered the battle with Racer.

"Cost...twenty," Angel said as a Hammer Angel appeared and attempted to hammer down on the angels and Palutena, but they dodged it.

"What the heck?!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's weird," Dark Pit said before firing arrows at Angel as Palutena used Explosive Flame at her.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he punched Midnight, but he jumped back, only to get kicked away by Erza in her Flight Armor as Link and Ed slashed him away.

"Hmph." Midnight glared at them. "Dark Rondo," he said as it was headed straight for them but Link blocked it with his shield. "Big mistake," he smirked as it suddenly exploded, sending the four of them away.

Ed got up. "That packed a punch...but that's not going to slow me down!"

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra yelled, but Mira was in her Satan Soul and went right through it and attacked him, but he jumped back to avoid it. "Hmph. Nothing you will do can hurt me," he said as he side stepped out of the way to avoid Al's punch.

"What the?!" Al exclaimed.

"I can read your thoughts and movements," Cobra smirked. "You guys won't even lay a finger on me," he said cockily and punched Al in the head...and it took off the head in the process.

"AL!" Lisanna screamed who was in the Animal Soul: Cat form.

"The young lad is alright," Armstrong reassured her as Cobra couldn't believe his eyes to see Al still standing.

"How are you even...?!"

"I guess I'm just lucky." Al shrugged as Lucario appeared next to Cobra and kicked him away. Elfman picked up Al's head and placed it back. "Thanks, Elfman."

Elfman gave him a thumbs up before going into beast mode as they kept attacking Cobra.

Sonic charged up a spin dash and went straight to Racer, but he quickly dodged the hedgehog. "You missed," he smirked, but Jet kicked him from behind, sending him flying a little as Sonic spin dashed into him to send him straight into a wall.

"FALCON HEAVENWARD!" Jet yelled, slamming into Racer and kicking him straight to Sonic as he spin dashed into him again.

Racer growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Cost...forty," Angel said. "Come forth, Shamsiel."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Pit yelled.

"I...have no idea," Dark Pit said as it used Light Blast at them, but Palutena used Reflect to counter it, reflecting it back and destroying it, as Angel just screamed in agonizing pain as she fell on one knee.

"You got lucky there..." Angel winced, but then she was sent high into the air by Dark Pit's Electroshock Arm as Pit flew up and slashed her down, and then Palutena used Celestial Firework. "I'm not going to lose to some loser angels and a goddess!"

"You mean a cool angel, a dork and a goddess." Dark Pit corrected.

"YEAH!" Pit nodded and then blinked, realizing the comment that Dark Pit just made. "HEY!" he yelled, causing Dark Pit to grin and chuckle.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as Midnight attempted to block it but Link kicked him right into the flames as Natsu then used Iron Fist to knock him straight to a wall. "I'm feeling a bit low here..." he muttered. "Hey Roy! I could use some more juice!"

"Me?" The swordsman asked after he destroyed a Primid. "I'm not sure if my sword can do that for you," he said, while Roy Mustang simply snapped his fingers at Natsu while taking out a Ticken.

Natsu ate the flames. "Thanks," he said. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Oh, you were talking about HIM," the swordsman muttered. "Why do we have to have the same name?"

"It could be worse; we could be having that Koopaling with us," Marth said.

"NOT HELPING, MARTH," Roy glared at him.

Cobra glared at Lucario. "So you can sense movement too?"

"I have the aura, so yes," Lucario nodded as he used Aura Sphere on him, but he dodged as Elfman took advantage to the distraction and attempted to punch him, but Cobra dodged from behind.

"I can read your minds...you guys are dumb," Cobra said. "POISON DRAGON'S TWIN FANG!" he yelled, sending it straight to Lucario but Al got in the way and took the hit, and then Mira punched the ground where Cobra was supposed to be, sending a small shockwave to Cobra's ears as he winced as Lucario and Al took notice of this.

_Hmm..._ Lucario thought.

Sonic and Jet ran to Racer as he attempted to throw his knife at them, but they jumped up and they both kicked him in the face at the same time, and then Sonic did a Homing Attack on him as Racer fell to the ground, defeated. "This...can't be happening...I was supposed to be...fast."

"We're just a little bit faster." Sonic smirked, wagging his finger. "It seems like you...are too slow," he said.

"Nice one!" Jet exclaimed as he high fived Sonic.

Angel growled under her breath. "Cost...thir-" Pit fired arrows at the coins, pinning them to the wall. "NO!"

"Oh yeah," Dark Pit smirked and then glanced at them. "Shall we finish her off with style?"

"Yeah, we should," Palutena said as she aimed her staff at Angel. "BLACK HOLE!" she yelled, pulling Angel and a few unfortunate Mites and Primids to it as well.

"BYE NOW!" Pit yelled, equipping the Three Sacred Treasures. "THREE SACRED TREASURES!"

Dark Pit pulled out his Dark Pit staff and smirked. "Goodbye," he said and fired it.

"MEGA LASER!" Palutena yelled as all three of them were headed straight to Angel at the exact same time.

_No...this can't be happening! NO!_ She thought as she was screaming in agonizing pain from the Final Smashes, and then she fell to the ground in defeat.

"Oh yeah!" Pit pumped his fist in the air and high fived Dark Pit and Palutena.

Ed slashed Midnight, but he jumped back as he attempted to hit him with Klodoa, but Natsu used a fiery uppercut to send Klodoa flying into the air. "No!" Midnight exclaimed.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Klodoa screamed and then faceplanted on the ground, as Kirby, Yoshi and Gluttony spotted him.

"Oh, can I eat it?" Gluttony wondered as Klodoa got up, scratching his head.

"Agh...freaking Dragon Slayer..." he muttered and then noticed Kirby, Yoshi and Gluttony surrounding him. "Um..." he looked at them until he saw Yoshi licking his chops. "WAIT, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA EAT ME?!

"Poyo!" Kirby glared at Yoshi. "Poyo poyo poyo!"

"Yo! Yoshi yo yo Yoshi!" Yoshi argued and glared at Gluttony. "Yo yo Yoshi!"

"I spotted it first!" Gluttony argued as they went into a huge argument as Klodoa slipped past them.

"Now to just get out of here as quick as I ca-" …A hand picked him up as he turned to see Natsu grabbing him. "GAH! NOT YOU!"

"You're coming with me!" Natsu exclaimed as he went back to Midnight who was quickly being overwhelmed by the trio.

"Hmph...I'm not gonna lose to you wimps so easily," he said.

"Really? Because it seems like we're kicking your butt." Edward smirked as they spotted Natsu jumping up and hitting Midnight on the head with Klodoa.

"OW!" Klodoa yelled as Natsu kept hitting Midnight with it several times. "OW! OW! OW! I. AM. NOT. A. PINATA. STICK," he yelled. "I SHOULD NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS! DO YOU DO THIS WITH EVERY STICK YOU COME ACROSS?!" he continued to yell.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Natsu yelled at the stick as Midnight was rubbing his head and glared at Natsu as he aimed his hand at the Dragon Slayer, but Erza, with a little quick thinking, kicked him on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"Ouch, that'll hurt," Link winced.

"MAX AURA!" Lucario yelled, as the yelling from Lucario made Cobra cover his ears while he Mega Evolved.

"Gah!" he exclaimed as the others caught wind of this.

"Oh..." Elfman smirked as he punched the ground with Al and Armstrong as Cobra was covering his ears...and then Lisanna and Mira forcefully uncovered his ears and then screamed in his ears, making him scream in agony as he fell on his knees.

"This will be the end of you," Lucario said as he used Force Palm on him, knocking him straight into the wall and then used a more powerful Aura Sphere to take him down.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Natsu exclaimed. "Now, what should we do with this one?" he asked, looking at Klodoa.

"Eat him!" Gluttony exclaimed, earning glares from Kirby and Yoshi.

"Actually, I think we should take him with us," Erza smirked. "He can give us some valuable information on where Nirvana is headed to next."

Klodoa gulped. "Oh no..."

"Great idea!" Natsu nodded. "Come on, you!" he exclaimed as they all ran off.

"Wait! NO! HELP ME! HEEEEEEEELP!" Klodoa screamed in protest, but it was no use.  
===================================================================================================

**Poor Klodoa...why does he always wind up with things like this? *laughing***


	8. Stopping Nirvana

**To Guest: You mean...adding MYSELF to my fan fics?**

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Alright, spill it." Natsu glared at Klodoa.

"HA! Like I'd tell you any valuable information!" Klodoa laughed. "Like I would spill valuable information on lord Tabuu's whereabouts."

"If you don't tell us right now..." Natsu looked at Gluttony, Kirby and Yoshi.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would," Natsu smirked. "So what's it gonna be, stick breath?"

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you where Nirvana is currently headed to," Klodoa grumbled. "It last attacked Hyrule and its heading straight for the Mushroom Kingdom as we speak."

"HYRULE'S IN SUBSPACE?!" the Hyulians yelled in shock.

"Oh no...my kingdom!" Peach exclaimed. "It's gonna be destroyed!"

"Not only that...but my awesome castle as well!" Bowser exclaimed. "We gotta do something!"

"Isn't there any way to get to the Mushroom Kingdom as fast as possible?" Lucy asked.

"I do have something special at the mansion…" Meta Knight said, as they looked straight at him. "In fact, I repaired it after it was destroyed."

"You're kidding me...you got ALL of the parts out of the ocean?!" Pit exclaimed.

"I did...I could not retrieve the parts for Heavy Lobster, unfortunately," Meta Knight muttered.

"Well, I guess we can use your ship to get to the Mushroom Kingdom as fast as possible," Erza said.

"That slow thing?" Sonic asked. "Sorry, but Jet and I will just run over there." He said as they both ran off.

"Do you know where the Mushroom Kingdom actually IS from this location?" Rosalina called out to them, causing them to screech to a halt and ran back to them...only to shrug, causing everyone to anime fall from this.

"Imbeciles..." Ganondorf muttered.

"Then we're going to have to use the Halberd. Let's go," Meta Knight said as they took off straight back to the Smash Mansion.

After getting back to the Smash Mansion...

"Whoa..." Lucy looked on in amazement, looking at the Halberd.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Dedede asked.

"It sure is."

"We have to go on THAT thing?" Natsu asked, a little worried.

"What...you afraid of flying?" Ed asked.

"No..."

"Then why are you so afraid? Just go in," Ed said as he literally pushed Natsu in with the help of Armstrong and Ganondorf.

"THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Natsu yelled.

"Is it me or did Natsu actually grow a brain?" Gray asked.

"Well, at least he tried," Levy shrugged as they got in the Halberd.

"Everyone in?" Meta Knight asked as they nodded. "Alright, let's do this," he said as he turned the Halberd on.

**Meta Knight's Revenge (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

The Halberd lifted up from the ground after roaring to life as it then took off straight to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Uuuugh..." Natsu muttered as he looked like he was about to get sick. In fact, Gajeel wasn't looking so hot either.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Bowser asked.

"Motion sickness," Wendy replied and then cast Troia on the two Dragon Slayers as they got back up just fine.

"Man, I feel much better!" Natsu exclaimed.

Sonic was pacing back and forth as he stopped walking and started tapping his foot, giving his signature impatient look. "The X-Tornado is MUCH faster than this..." he growled.

"Isn't that back in Mobius?" Luigi asked.

"It is," Sonic nodded.

Sora was looking out the window in amazement. "Wow! This is much more cooler than the Gummi ship!" he said in amazement.

"Eh, it's alright." Riku shrugged.

"Is that a communicator?" Bowser asked Meta Knight, pointing to it.

"Yeah."

"Can I use it?"

"Go right ahead," Meta Knight nodded as Bowser quickly picked it up.

_Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"You got any threes?" a Hammer Bro asked.

"Uh, no..." Shy Guy replied as Hammer Bro took a card. "Got any twos?"

"What the..." Hammer Bro looked at him in surprise. "HOW DID YOU...?! I JUST DREW THAT CARD!"

"Ha! I'll gladly take that," Shy Guy chuckled when they heard something. "What's that?"

"A communicator...someone's calling us," Hammer Bro said as he spotted General Guy walk up to it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"General Guy, it's me...Bowser."

"Oh hello, your Nastiness, what are you calling for?"

"We're in the Halberd and we're coming straight for the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Uh...why?"

"Because the Mushroom Kingdom is about to be sucked into Subspace!"

"That's impossible...you guys destroyed the Subspace army YEARS ago!"

"Yeah well...some jerks revived Tabuu and he's not stopping until the whole world is in Subspace! They just took out Hyrule."

"THEY TOOK OUT OUR NEIGHBORING KINGDOM?!"

"Yes...and they're headed straight for you. Get in the airships and attack that Nirvana thing."

"What about Toad Town?"

"Get Hammer Bro and his two brothers to go straight to Toad Town and evacuate them...including the ones who live in Peach's castle."

"Yes sir!" General Guy saluted and then glanced at the Koopa Troop. "You heard the king! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" he ordered as they all saluted and then took off while General Guy went into his tank and then went off with the airships.

**Meta Knight's Revenge**

"Good call," Meta Knight said.

"I had to do something," Bowser said. "No one attacks the Mushroom Kingdom but me. If someone else does it...they're immediately on my bad side."

"Uh...what about us?" Mario asked, referring to himself, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Eh, you guys are fine. You guys are my rivals, after all."

"Yoshi yo..." Yoshi sighed with relief.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Sonic asked impatiently.

"We're going as fast as we can," Meta Knight replied.

"Well, make it go faster!" Sonic growled.

"Dude, will you just relax?" Levy asked.

"Hmph...cooped up in this thing? Yeah right."

Levy sighed. "Oh brother..."

_In Toad Town..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Every single Toad resident started laughing. "You can't be serious!" Toad exclaimed.

"We're telling you the truth!" Boomerang Bro exclaimed. "Would we ever lie to you?"

"Dozens of times…" Toadette replied.

_Geez, you attack the kingdom several million times and suddenly, no one believes you..._ Fire Bro sighed.

"We're serious. You guys are seriously in trouble!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"Like we should believe you," a Toad mother said as they started to walk away...when all of a sudden, they felt rumbling.

"Did you just feel that?" A nurse asked.

"FOOLS!" a voice yelled as they looked to see Dr. Toadley walking up to them. "Are these three brothers telling us the truth? They are. Should we believe them? We most absolutely should."

_Well at least someone believes us..._ Hammer Bro thought.

"But Dr. Toadley...they're part of the Koopa troop! We can't trust them!" a father exclaimed.

"But are they attempting to warn you about the upcoming threat? They are. Should you be evacuating right about now? You should," he said and then the rumbling got bigger. "Do you feel the rumbling? You do."

Dr. Toadley took out the Crystal ball in his hands and showed them Nirvana slowly approaching them. "Oh my gosh!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Should you be fleeing from your lives? You should."

"You saw what's coming to us! MOVE!" Hammer Bro yelled as everyone started screaming and panicking as they started evacuating Toad Town while Dr. Toadley was moving rather calmly.

"Should one of you get Toadsworth? You absolutely should." Dr. Toadley ordered as he kept walking while the brothers looked at each other and nodded as they ran off to get Toadsworth.

_Meanwhile, with the airships..._

**Attack of the Airships (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"THERE IT IS, BOYS! FIRE!" General Guy ordered as the airships started firing at Nirvana.

"BANZAI BILL AWAY!" a Koopa yelled and fired the Banzai Bill from its blaster as all the attacks hit Nirvana but it didn't seem to slow it down one bit.

"Dang, it's still going..." a Shy Guy said, looking through the binoculars.

"UNLEASH THE BOMBERS!" General Guy ordered as a bunch of Fly Guys flew straight to Nirvana holding Bob-ombs and then they dropped them once they were above Nirvana. They saw explosions but that didn't seem to faze Nirvana one bit. "You're kidding me..."

"What should we do now?" Koopa asked.

"Keep firing," he ordered as his tank started firing Nirvana as well. "Paratroopa! Get the King Bill launcher ready!"

"Right!" Paratroopa saluted and then flew straight to Bowser's castle...right when Nirvana stopped walking and started charging up, aiming directly at Toad Town and the Koopa Troop were in the way.

"It's gonna fire!" a Goomba yelled.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" General Guy ordered. "WE ARE NOT GONNA FLEE AND LET TOAD TOWN BE DESTROYED!"

"Sir, I think our chances of survival are WAY low!" a Shy guy exclaimed.

"I know, but we're doing all we can to save the Mushroom Kingdom...even if our chances are way low!" General Guy exclaimed. "IS THE KING BILL READY?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"THEN FIRE!" he ordered as the Paratroopa fired the King Bill, heading straight to Nirvana and made contact with it, causing it to explode violently once it hit Nirvana. It made some damage but it was still going strong.

"Welp, we're doomed." a Koopa said.

"We're not going anywhere! We are going DOWN WITH the Mushroom Kingdom!" General Guy ordered...as Nirvana was done charging up and then fired, but suddenly a green laser hit the center of the laser, causing it to explode and the laser shrunk and disappeared, several yards from hitting Toad Town.

"What was that?" a Koopa asked.

General Guy looked in the distance and smiled behind his mask. "They're here," he said, as the Halberd was joined...by the Great Fox.

**Space Battleground (Star Fox: Assault)**

"Glad we got here in time," Meta Knight's voice called out.

"We'll take things from here," another said, sounding like Fox's voice as four Arwings and a Wolfen as they started firing on Nirvana.

"Alright, let's show this Nirvana thing whose boss!" Falco exclaimed as they started firing.

"Alright, I'll stay behind and keep attacking with Star Fox, you go in the Falcon Flyer and take out any hostiles on that thing," Meta Knight ordered as they nodded and took off.

After the Falcon Flyer landed on Nirvana as they got out. "Never thought I'd be on this again," Natsu said.

"Alright, this thing has six weak points," Erza said as she told them where they were. "We have to destroy them at the exact same time," she instructed.

"I'll take the first one!" Natsu exclaimed as he took off with Pit, Ed and Sora.

"Why do I have this feeling something is waiting for them in that particular leg?" Gray asked.

"I'm sure they'll handle it," Erza said as the others went to the other legs while taking out the Subspace Army that was attempting to slow them down, with the help of Star Fox.

In the first leg, they spotted the weak point in front of them. "There it is," Ed smirked.

"Uh...guys?" Pit got their attention and pointed to a machine coming straight for them as it changed into a monster. Galleom.

"What the heck is that?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I dunno, but it's a challenge!" Natsu smirked as his fists ignited. "Bring it!"

**Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Galleom immediately attacked the four by firing missiles at them, but Pit used his Guardian Orbitars to send them flying back to it as Ed ran to him and slashed Galleom several times with Sora right next to him, and then they were kicked away from it as he went into tank mode and fired more missiles, but Pit sent them back.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Galleom straight into the head and then jumped back as Galleom attempted to fall on them, but they jumped back as Pit fired arrows.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock on it as Natsu jumped up and punched Galleon straight on the back, but Galleom managed to get Natsu off of its back as it attempted to stomp on Ed and Pit, but Sora used Magnega to pull them back.

"Thanks," Pit said as Ed slammed his hand on the ground, as Galleom was launched high into the air by a huge wall that rose up as Natsu jumped up after Sora used Thundaga on Galleom.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, throwing it straight to the ground as Sora used Blizzaga Pursuit, Ed stabbing it in the face and Pit used his Upperdash Arm on it, as it was starting to short circuit. "I'll finish it off!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Do it!" Ed nodded.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" he yelled as the massive fireball exploded, causing Galleom to roar in pain before exploding as Sora used Ragnarock on the weak point, causing it to explode while at the same time, Erza launched several swords in Heaven's Wheel, Kirby finishing his Ultra Sword attack, Captain Falcon using his Falcon Punch, Sonic using a Homing Attack on one, and Lucy having Taurus to slash through the weak points, as they all shattered.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic fist pumped and then suddenly it started crumbling down to the ground, but luckily the airships were down below and caught them all.

"Thanks," Mario said.

"Ah, no problem," General Guy said as they took off and then turned around to look at Nirvana crashing to the ground.

"Booyah!" Natsu fist pumped as they all cheered.

"Good job, team," Fox said as they all landed the ships on the ground.

**Toad Town**

"That takes care of that," Bowser said, when suddenly they heard something getting up as they saw Galleom, heavily damaged, but then something popped up from the head. A Subspace Bomb as the rockets from its feet somehow still worked as it flew straight to Toad Town.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"No!" Peach exclaimed. "SOMEONE STOP IT!"

"Do we still got any cannonballs or Bullet Bills left?!" General Guy exclaimed.

"No, we're all empty!" Hammer Bro told him.

"Crap," he muttered as when the Subspace bomb hit zero...it exploded...and it was right in Toad Town as well.

"NO!" Peach screamed as they could only watch as it got bigger, fully covering Toad Town and the castle, as she fell on her knees. "No...it's gone...all of it..." she said, tears were running down her cheeks as Mario and Luigi could only stare in shock.

Erza clenched her fists. "He'll pay for this..." she growled. "Everyone...let's go in that portal," she said. "Tabuu is NOT getting away with this."

"So uh...I guess I'll stay here then?" Klodoa asked but Ed grabbed him and they were walking to the portal. "I guess not..." he muttered as the Koopa Troop, Slippy and Peppy were watching them.

"Good luck, you guys," General Guy saluted.  
=====================================================================================================

**After ALL of that work...Toad Town was still destroyed...**


	9. Tabuu's Final Stand

**Step: Subspace (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

They entered subspace as they looked around. "Geez...the whole place is so dark," Natsu said.

"It's creepy, that's what it is," Pit said, shuddering a little. "Ugh, I was hoping I'd never come back to this place."

Dark Pit looked around. "You know...this place is a little less creepy than the Chaos Vortex."

"Or The End of the World..." Sora said, shuddering at the memories.

Wendy shuddered a little. "Even so...this gives me the creeps."

"Same here," Lucy said as Levy and Cana nodded in agreement. "I just hope this Tabuu guy isn't all that bad."

"I wish he wasn't that bad..." Mario muttered.

"I'm all fired up to meet this guy!" Natsu said, ginning. "Who cares if he's creepy? All I care about is kicking his butt so we can restore the world from what this guy has done."

"Ha!" Klodoa laughed. "You think you can just defeat Lord Tabuu so easily?"

"We had a difficult time with Tabuu the last time we fought him," Link said. "But over the years, we have gotten stronger...but I seriously doubt we'll have an easy time with him this time."

"If he charges up those shockwaves, I'll spin dash right through those wings!" Sonic said.

"Let's not get cocky…" Mario said.

"Hey, being cocky is what I do!" Sonic said, scratching the back of his head.

They kept on walking until they eventually saw a blue figure in front of them. "So...you're the ones who destroyed Nirvana…" it said.

"Tabuu…" Mario growled, clenching his fists.

"We meet again, my fellow Smashers," Tabuu greeted as he looked at them all. "It seems your group has grown the last time we've met."

"Some of us aren't even Smashers," Erza said, glaring at Tabuu. "But your reign ends here."

"You really think you can stop me?!" Tabuu asked and then looked at Klodoa who was in Natsu's hand. "You fool...you couldn't even attempt to stop them."

"Well uh...we tried but they were too much for us, even for me..." Klodoa muttered as Tabuu looked at Gluttony, as he frowned in anger.

"So...you decided to betray me?"

"Um...it's a long story..." Gluttony said.

"I do not need to hear your ridiculous stories," Tabuu said. "All of you have done well...but this is where you will all meet your demise."

"Not on OUR watch!" Sora exclaimed, as they got ready for battle.

"Lady Palutena, I'd like the power of flight for this battle!" Pit requested.

"Got it," Palutena nodded as she granted it to Pit as he flew up as Dark Pit flew up on his own.

"Let us begin this battle," Tabuu smirked.

**Guren no Yumiya (Attack on Titan)**

Erza went into Black Wing Armor as she flew straight to Tabuu with Pit and Dark Pit as the angels started firing at Tabuu while Erza slashed Tabuu with the help of Pantherlily that soon came to her aid, but Tabuu teleported out of the way and fired a chain of bullets at the two Fairy Tail characters and then used a Chain of Light to grab Pit on the leg. "Uh oh!" Pit exclaimed as he was swung around.

"Hang on, Pit, I'll get you out of there!" Dark Pit exclaimed, but Tabuu swung Pit to Dark Pit and then released Pit from the chain, sending them back and colliding into Palutena and Riza.

"Ow..." Pit groaned as Tabuu teleported to the group.

"He can teleport?!" Lily exclaimed as Tabuu started wreaking havoc on the group.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as he fired an ice arrow while Ed, Sora and Xion attempted to slash Tabuu, but he dodged the arrow and fired more bullets at the trio while slashing Gray away.

Zelda had used Din's Fire, but Tabuu teleported again and used Rapid Chop on her, making her scream in pain as Lucina, Marth and Roy ran to him and started slashing him, but he simply shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing. "Dragon Laser!" Tabuu exclaimed, quickly blasting the swordsmen away.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!"

Tabuu chuckled as he teleported away from the Dragon Slayers as he then grabbed Wendy in a golden bracket. "Hey! You let that little shrimp go!" Gajeel ordered.

"If you say so," Tabuu said, launching Wendy to the other Dragon Slayers as were knocked down.

"Ow..." Wendy groaned.

"Yep, that'll hurt..." Natsu muttered as Tabuu noticed a Luma headed right for him but he simply slashed the Luma back to Rosalina as he then blocked Mario's punch as he threw him down while teleporting from a Falcon Punch.

"I missed?!" Falcon exclaimed as Tabuu threw a shuriken boomerang, which pretty much hit everyone in the process.

"Gah...this guy's tough..." Sora muttered.

"We gotta...keep trying…" Lucy said, falling on her knee.

"Well this has been fun...but now...it's time for the main event!" Tabuu exclaimed as his wings appeared.

"Oh no!" Zelda exclaimed. "Not that!"

"Sonic, do something!" Luigi exclaimed.

Sonic was on his knees, wincing. "That guy packs a mighty punch..." he said as he attempted to run to Tabuu, but the pain was too much for the hedgehog for him to continue on.

"Goodbye!" Tabuu exclaimed as he unleashed his off-waves, but Erza went into Adamantine armor and attempted to block with her shield as Ed slammed his fist to the ground to produce a wall to block it...but unfortunately, the wall and the shield could not save them as they both shattered and hit everyone, as they were all screaming.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Heheheh..." Tabuu smirked. "HAHAHAHA!" he yelled. "You fools! You thought you could easily defeat me with your huge group!" he said, watching them all hit the ground hard. "But in the end, you were not victorious!"

"Th-that's what you think...buddy..." a voice said as Tabuu's eyes widened to see Natsu weakly getting up, panting.

"How are you still standing? My Off-Waves should've killed all of you."

"I'll tell you why I'm still standing..." Natsu smirked as he pointed to his Fairy Tail mark on his arm. "YOU SEE THIS?" he yelled. "THIS MARK ON MY ARM INDICATES MY WILL TO FIGHT! AND I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING UNTIL YOU ARE DEFEATED!"

"Natsu..." Lucy weakly said as one by one, they were weakly getting up.

"Impossible..." Tabuu was completely dumbfounded. "You're all alive?!"

"You got that right...we don't go down so easily..." Ed said, leaning on to Al for support.

"Look at all of you... you're bruised...battered...blood stained!" Tabuu exclaimed. "And yet, you still want to destroy me?"

"We will not rest...until you are destroyed," Erza said. "The whole world is at stake here...and we can't afford to lose. We may be weak and beaten up...but like Natsu said...we will not rest until you are defeated."

"Those are just words. They mean NOTHING!" Tabuu yelled. "You are foolish to keep on going!"

"Foolish? No," Natsu said. "Completely stubborn? Yes." He smirked.

**Main Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"So be it! I will finish you all off!" Tabuu exclaimed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it..." Wendy said. "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens...VERNIER!" she screamed, as she was using it on Captain Falcon, Ike, Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, Armstrong and Lucario.

"What the heck...?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"O strengthen of arms to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" Wendy yelled, using it on the same people as Natsu was explaining what's going on.

"A power boost?" Captain Falcon asked. "Oh baby..." he smirked.

"Buster!" Shulk exclaimed as Xion used Curaga on all of them while Palutena activated the Power of Flight again for Pit as he flew off.

"Fools!" Tabuu exclaimed as he teleported out of the way to not get hit by Pit...unfortunately, he teleported right behind Little Mac who punched him straight to Captain Falcon who Falcon Punched him to the ground.

"BACKSLASH!" Shulk yelled, knocking Tabuu away.

"Lucky hits, but I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" he exclaimed.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as Riku nodded as they used the Limit Break on Tabuu while Riza, Star Fox, Wolf, and Samus started firing at the blue figure as Roy snapped his fingers while the Fire Emblem characters started slashing Tabuu after Sora and Riku were done with the Limit Break.

"Take this!" Tabuu exclaimed, using Bullet Rain at them but Mewtwo got in the way and use Psychic to stop the bullets and then sent them back, causing Tabuu to scream in agony as Erza and Pantherlily slashed him down while being shot at by the angels. "No...this can't be happening!"

"Oh it's happening," Natsu said and looked at the two Dragon Slayers. "What do you say we...finish him off in style?"

"I'm game," Gajeel said.

"Let's do it!" Wendy exclaimed after Elfman and Armstrong punched the living daylights out of Tabuu...and then they held him hostage.

"IRON DRAGON…"

"SKY DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"ROAR!"

All three of the roars combined into the Triple Dragon Roar as it was getting dangerously close to Tabuu. "Get off of me, you buffoons!"

"Alright, if you say so," Elfman said as they let go of him...but they then punched him straight to the Triple Dragon Roar, as Tabuu was screaming in pain while everyone watched.

"Well, he's dead," Ed grinned.

"Heh, don't mess with us," Dark Pit smirked as the Triple Dragon Roar stopped...and surprisingly, Tabuu was still going.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Pit yelled.

"Fools..." Tabuu had his wings out. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh shut up." Zelda said as she fired a Light Arrow right at Tabuu, as he had no time to react and it pierced right through him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tabuu yelled as he was glowing bright. "NO! CURSE YOU SMASHEEEEERS!" he yelled and then exploded in a fiery light.

"Heh, and that's the end of him," Natsu smirked as they all cheered and celebrated and then they walked out of Subspace right when the portal to Subspace started closing, having the Mushroom Kingdom back to its glory.

In other areas, portals started closing in Hyrule, the Kanto region, the middle of the ocean, Central City, the Sabertooth guild, the Sinnoh Region, and Radiant Garden.

"Well...I guess that's finished," Sora said, smiling.

"Yep," Natsu nodded as they heard tons of cheering coming from the Mushroom Kingdom residents.  
=================================================================================================

**My friend who edits this wanted me to put in Attack on Titan's main theme for round one with Tabuu...and then I came up with the main theme of Fairy Tail when Natsu declared he'd never give up. Hey, I don't always have to strictly video games, ya know!**

**And speaking of Natsu declaring he'd never give up...I may or may NOT have referenced a certain story I wrote...**


	10. Departure

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I can't believe it..." Pit smiled. "We actually did it."

"If it wasn't for Natsu's words of determination...we'd all be out of luck," Dark Pit said, glancing at Natsu.

"Well...I...uh..." Natsu blinked, blushing in embarrassment.

"That's a first, I've never actually seen you blush in embarrassment before," Gray said.

"Shut up, would you?!" Natsu shouted.

"So...I guess we celebrate now?" Bowser asked.

"Yes," Ganondorf nodded. "We have defeated Tabuu for the last time..."

"We won't be seeing HIM again anytime soon!" Link chuckled.

"Minions!" Bowser exclaimed. "Get the party accessories! It's time to celebrate!"

"Uh...but...sir?" General Guy looked at him. "I thought you said they were only to be used when you actually killed Mario after kidnapping the princess."

"I'll make an exception...but I want you to buy more of them when we head back to the Smash Mansion," Bowser instructed.

"Yes sir!" Hammer Bro said as they took off to the castle.

"I have NEVER thought of you as a party animal…" Rosalina said, looking at Bowser in surprise.

"Hey, I party every once in a while," Bowser said. "...It's usually just alone whenever I manage to defeat Mario in a Brawl..."

Rosalina glanced at Mario. "Have you ever seen Bowser party before?"

"Well...no..." Mario folded his arms. "However, I did see him as a dancing machine before."

Rosalina blinked. "He...dances?"

"Yep."

She could only look at Mario in disbelief and looked at Bowser. "The great Koopa King...dances?"

Mario nodded as Rosalina sighed. "I don't believe it."

"Neither did I, Rosie...neither did I…" Peach said. "I was surprised when I saw it though."

"I'm curious to see what your dance moves are like," Ganondorf said.

"And if it's possible, I'd like to see you do a dance off with Kirby," Dedede said, motioning his head over to Kirby who was distracted by a random butterfly. In fact, Yoshi and Gluttony were fascinated by it too.

"We got the supplies!" General Guy said.

"Alright...let's do this!" Bowser exclaimed.

_One celebration and a dance off later..._

Rosalina could only look in complete shock and disbelief...in fact, all of them were except for the other Mario characters. "Wh-...what did I just even...?" She was at a loss for words.

"Poyo," Kirby said.

"Well, you don't see that every day..." Dark Pit muttered.

"How could he dance like that with that gigantic shell on his back?" Riku wondered, then hearing casual whistling coming from the Wii Fit Trainer. _Nah...probably not her..._ he thought.

"Hello? Rosie?" Peach looked at Rosalina as she waved her hand in front of the space princess. "Anyone in there?"

"Is she seriously frozen in shock?" Pit asked.

"You'd be too if you saw a freakin' turtle dance like that," Ed replied as Bowser just only chuckled.

"You know what I just realized?" Lucina asked.

"What is it?" Marth asked.

"All of us just teamed up, and now...we have to say goodbye to each other."

"...You're right," Sora sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do that."

Ed sighed. "It's been fun being with you guys," he said as the others nodded.

"Keep that flame of yours hot," Roy ordered, referring to Natsu.

"I will," Natsu nodded, the Flame Alchemist a thumbs-up. "See ya!"

Xion made a portal back to Ed's home. "Let's go," she said as they walked into the portal.

Meta Knight walked up to them. "I got the Halberd ready to take off. The coordinates are straight for Magnolia."

"Alright," Erza nodded as they walked back to the Halberd as it lifted up and took off once they were all in there.

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

Once in Magnolia, the Halberd landed right in front of the guild. "Alright, here we are," Meta Knight said.

"Man..." Natsu sighed. "I wish we could stay with you for just a bit longer."

"We all do," Zelda said. "But the Subspace Army and the Heartless have been defeated."

"You know...I've been wondering something," Pit said. "What caused the Heartless to appear?"

"Riku told me something while we were training," Erza said. "He said that the Heartless are summoned because this is darkness in every heart."

"You mean, including goddesses and air-headed princesses?" Ganondorf asked, glancing at Peach.

"Yes...even the most innocent has some darkness in their heart," Erza nodded. "However, it was the Oracion Seis and Lust who had a lot of darkness in their hearts...which, in turn, summoned the Heartless."

"I see...interesting," Link nodded and then looked at the Fairy Tail group. "So, I guess this is it then."

"Yeah," Erza nodded. She then shook hands with Link.

"Hey, maybe someday we'll come by to visit," Natsu said, smiling.

"Heh," Sonic smirked. "And when you guys do, I'm gonna have a rematch with Jet."

"You're on, hedgehog," Jet smirked. The two then fist bumped each other.

Natsu smiled. "Never forget about us, alright?" he asked, still smiling...and then did the sign...as the others joined in as well.

"What the...?" Pit looked at them.

"I have NO idea what that means," Bowser said.

"We may never meet each other again...but we'll never forget each other either," Erza said as the Smashers nodded as they walked out of the Halberd as they watched the Halberd lift up and then taking off back to the Smash Mansion.

"Those guys are something else…" Gray said.

"No kidding," Lucy said. "I'm glad we met them."

"Yeah," Wendy nodded.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" a voice suddenly yelled as Gray, with a shocked expression on his face, turned to see Juvia tackling him. "Oh! I've missed you so much, I was so worried!"

"...Did we seriously forget Juvia?!" Happy asked.

"Apparently…" Natsu said.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Gray exclaimed, but as usual...Juvia wouldn't let go.

"You know..." Erza folded her arms. "I can't help but wonder if we forgot something else..."

_Meanwhile..._

**Step: Subspace (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"I can't believe those idiots forgot about me!" Klodoa exclaimed as he was hopping around the empty void of Subspace. "Thanks to those buffoons, I'm all alone and there's probably NO way out!" He sighed. "Way to go, lord Tabuu...you just had to use those Off-Waves to send me flying away..." he grumbled.

Klodoa looked around. "I'm sure I can find a way out of here, right?" he asked the nothingness that was Subspace. "Surely there's got to be some portal out there that hasn't closed...right?"

He sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never get out of here..."

_With the Alchemists..._

**Toad Town**

"Man..." Ed looked around. "It sure hasn't changed since we left."

"You're right," Xion nodded. "I'm just glad that this is all over."

"Yeah," he nodded and looked at the Keyblade Wielders. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"It is..." Sora said. "But we'll never forget each other."

"Ha! Like I would EVER forget about you guys," Ed smirked.

"I think you will one of these days…" Roy said.

"Oh shut up, colonel!" he glared at him, which caused Roy to lightly chuckle.

Xion made a portal for the others and looked at them. "You guys go in…I'll catch up," she said as they nodded and walked in the portal.

"What...you don't want to leave?" Ed asked.

"No...it's just..." Xion sighed. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time..."

"What is it?" Ed curiously asked but Xion said nothing. "Xion?"

Suddenly, Xion grabbed him by the collar and then kissed him...and not on the cheek either. The others stood by in shock...in fact, Al's face changed as well. "Oh my!" Al exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't think she had feelings for the boy," Armstrong said.

"I just hope Winry's not seeing this..." Riza muttered as Xion parted.

Xion backed up slowly, Ed's face in shock, and then Xion smiled. "Later!" Xion waved and then ran into the portal.

"D-Did she just...?" Ed blinked.

"She did..." Roy nodded. "And to be completely honest, that kind of surprised me."

Ed shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you later," he waved to the others as they nodded and walked back to Central.

"Brother...I have a concern."

"What is it?"

"Since Xion kissed you...I have this feeling that Winry saw that."

"Ah, don't worry about it...she doesn't notice anything when she's busy," he said...and then suddenly...an unknown wrench hit him on the head. "OW!"

_Back at the Smash Mansion..._

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What do you MEAN you're not considering bringing Ryu in this tournament?!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "I think he's a good candidate!"

"We already have a Capcom representative here," Master Hand said. "We can't have a lot of third parties in the Smash Mansion."

"So...how about Shantae?"

"No."

"Shovel Knight?"

"...Maybe."

"When will you ever accept one of my suggestions?!"

"Hey, you suggested bringing Dark Pit and Duck Hunt, didn't you? I agree to your suggestions."

"Rarely..." Crazy Hand muttered.

"Hey Link? You okay?" Zelda asked as Link was looking outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Well, we're gonna be eating soon," Zelda said.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Link said as Zelda nodded and walked away.

Link looked back outside and looked at his hand. What did that sign mean? He wondered as his hand formed it. Those Fairy Tail people...they're sure something else, he thought as he looked outside again and slowly raised his hand up as it was still doing the sign.  
===================================================================================================

**And that wraps up this story! But before I go...my friend has a message. Take it away, buddy!**

**"Hey guys! I'm Aidan, friend of Nan! I just wanna say that I really had a fun time making this crossover with him, and I wanna give a huge shoutout to him for making this thing possible. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and hopefully, we can make more stuff like this in the future!"**

**Well...you heard the guy! Give a big hand to him for making this possible!**

**And now...i'm off to do some other kind of fan fic! *Fairy Tail sign* Ciao!**


End file.
